Alliance of the Light
by keeperoliver
Summary: The future of the wizarding world and the world in general is being protected by others as well as wizards. Is it enough.
1. Chapter 1

Alliance of the Light Keeperoliver Chapter 1

When the trio arrived back to Kings Cross station, Hermione saw Her parents standing there waiting for her with her brother Thomas. She wanted to run of the train before it stopped, to hold her little brother. She never thought she would ever be saying that. Her little brother.

Harry helped the girls with their luggage, then went back and retrieved his own. This would be the last time doing this. He knew he would be going back to Hogwarts, but not as a student. They would be receiving their marks in a week, but Harry wasn't worried about them, as he felt he passed them with ease. The trio, though having fun this last year, did study hard due to Hermione's scheduling of work and play.

Harry saw his mom and dad waiting for him with Zach and AJ, as that is what he called his little sister. They were three months old now, and were the most beautiful babies he had ever seen. Nothing prejudice right. He had Hedwig fly home in advance to their leaving, so that their was less to carry. He loaded all of their luggage onto a cart, and approached his parents, giving his father a hug and his mother a hug and a kiss, then knelt down and greeted his brother and sister with a kiss. "Hi Zach, hi AJ, have you been behaving yourself for mom and dad, or has Uncle Sirius been teaching you how to get on their nerves?"

The twins looked at Harry grinning and reaching for his hair. Fred made his presence known, "Harry, the twins are are amazing. However, you might reconsider calling Ashley, AJ, as she is way too cute for her name to shortened. And besides Ashley is a beautiful name."

'Thanks Fred, I'll consider you're suggestion, in the future, but right now, she is AJ.' Harry told Fred in his mind. No one knew yet of Freddie being in Harry's body, but for the ladies of his life, Brian and Roger. He would tell his parents later this evening.

Ginny went over to Harry after she greeted her parents, and knelt down to also play with the twins. They were soon joined by Hermione, who told Harry and Ginny that her parents would like her to stay with them for a week, to get caught up on each others lives and to shop for a wedding gown, so that Harry couldn't see it. Ginny gave Hermione a hug, and a peck on the cheek, and Harry gave her more. Their kiss lasted for what seemed like hours well in fact lasted for three minutes. This brought cat calls and whistles from the students still in the area. Harry told Hermione that he loved her and would see her in a week. Hermione got up and hugged James and Lily and said, "I think I am going to have to get used to calling you mom and dad, if you don't mind it being a little early?"

"That will be fine Hermione, as we already consider you our daughter. You and Ginny have given Harry something he has always wanted, Love and family. Because of this, he has expanded it to include over twenty five people. You go have fun, and we will see you when you come back to Harry and Ginny. I believe that they will miss you, but will be busy enough that time will go by fast, and you will all be together again." Lily hugged Hermione again after saying this.

Lily and James helped the pair with their luggage, and brought it to a limo that was being used for the Minister, for her protection, as it was spell proof, bullet proof and air tight against gas attack. James thought it was a little over the top for protection, but was glad that they wanted to ensure her the best security they could provide. They being the Ministry and the Alliance.

The Alliance of the Light, had become such a large symbol of peace and hope, that they had been approached by by Ministries from around the world asking to join both for the protection that they provided, and to help provide assistance when needed. It had become a global structure of unity and trust, between wizards and magical races such as the Elves, Goblins, Centaurs, Giants and the newest members, the Merpeople. The symbol for the Alliance has become Fawkes, as the brightest light in the Alliance to shine for peace. The leaders of the Light were, the three Shock Elders, Ragnok and his son Griphook, Magorian and Bane for the Centaurs, Grawp for the Giants, and of course Albus Dumbledore as Mediator. Each country would also have a delegation of representatives. In all there were over five hundred representatives for the Alliance of the light that could at any given time bring to force 100,000 trained fighting members, in both Magical and muggle combat methods. A force that size put down quite a few thoughts about world domination by any wizard who thought himself to powerful. Since forming the Light, there have been three such attempts that were stopped before they could gain any strength. One in Australia, one in Africa, and one Turkey. The Intelligence network for the Light so quick to respond to situations that, once a threat was recognised, it contacted the council and reacted immediately to put a stop to situation. World leaders were aware of the Alliance, and would, if asked, assist in controlling a possible threat to any third world country that asked for aid, It also provided for fund relief for a disaster plagued area. The UN was still the protection for the muggle world, but was not above asking for help from the Alliance, if they thought it was needed. The muggle world was slowly becoming aware of the magical world, and how much they were able to help when necessary.

Peace would reign for as long as the Light was a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

Freddie was becoming a constant companion to Harry, and Harry was more then pleased to allow this companionship to develop. Fred would retreat when asked for privacy, but Harry would allow Fred to be there at times when he and Ginny had intimate moments. Nothing serious, just Passionate kissing and minor fondling. Freddie was also becoming aware of Harry's different abilities, such as Harry's special eye. "Harry, I have noticed that one of your eyes is different then the other. It sees things in special way. Why is that?"

"Freddie, I lost the sight of one of my eyes when I had an accident at school. The Healers tried to save my sight, but were not able to. They replaced the eye with a magical eye. I have yet to figure out all the properties of the eye, but I know that Ginny and Hermione can see what I see. when I use it. That is why I seldom use it, as it tends to distract them. I do know that I can see through walls, clothing and light metal, such as aluminum and tin. Heavier metals such as lead, steel and iron I can't penetrate. I also see magical auras which shows the strengths of a witch or a wizard, and also his or hers can enlarge a vision to find minute details that may not be seen by the normal eye. I can find things that give off heat, or are extremely cold with my temperature reading. There are supposedly other abilities, but as yet, I haven't found a way to access them. I asked a friend who had an eye that worked in the same manner, but did not have the capabilities of mine, so he was not able to help me."

"Well, I wasn't expecting such a detailed answer, but I thank you for the explanation. Maybe I can find some of these hidden abilities while you are busy with other matters, such as Ginny. Speaking of the beautiful witch, I believe she is approaching. Do you want me to retreat?"

"If you don't mind Fred, I would like a private moment with my love. And thank you Fred, for being understanding and compliant."

Ginny placed herself in Harry's arms and kissed him tenderly, "Hello love, been doing anything special for the last hour. I'm sorry I was away, but Mom wanted to measure me for my gown, and went over the details her and Jean and Lily had suggested for the wedding and reception. They figured the only places big enough to hold the number of people attending would be either Hogwarts, or Potter Manor. I prefer Potter Manor myself, but will go with whatever you and Hermione decide on." She said this while snuggling into Harry's arms, listening to his heart beat. She could not believe how much she loved this man.

Ginny thought back on the other boys she had been involved with. Neville was her first date, at the Yule Ball. He had been a perfect gentleman, and treated her with respect. But there was no love between them at the time, only friendship. Then there was Micheal Corner. She had gone with him for about two months, when she finally realised he was after only one thing, and she was not about to give that to him. She also found out that he resented Harry, and would put him down whenever he got the chance, such as the quidditch match in her second year. She would never forgive him for this, and broke off their relationship right there on the spot. Then in her fourth year she started dating Dean Thomas. He was caring, attentive and loving. Their relationship carried over to her fifth year. That was when she realised that he was overprotective and too easy to give in to her wishes. If Ginny wanted something, he was quick to respond to her request and do, or get it for her, similar to a slave reaction. Ginny was not into this. She wanted someone with a back bone. Some one who could say no if he thought it was too demanding or silly. She broke off with Dean when she felt him try to help her through the entry to the common room, as if she were unable to do this on her own. She knew he was just being a gentleman, but she was an independent witch, that could do things on her own, without help. That was when she took over for Harry as seeker, as he had detention with Professor Snape for the rest of the term because of the incident with Draco in the bathroom. She had caught the snitch which secured the cup for Gryffindor. As Harry came into the common room, she saw him and went running into his arms, for a hug. What she didn't expect, was the kiss he planted on her lips. It had seemed like the twins had set of there fireworks display inside her head. It was the most wonderful feeling she ever had.

This relationship was her best to date, and lasted not near long enough. She tried her best to continue it, but Harry, being who he was, broke it off. It was the first time she was the one that was being rejected. It was a new feeling, and not one she relished. She tried one more time to get back together with Harry, before Bill's wedding, but Ron interrupted them before she could try her persuasive charm on Harry, and the moment was lost.

For the next eight months, she and Neville pretended to be a couple, trying to convince the Carrows, Professor Snape, and the Slytherins that they were a couple, and not Her and harry, This time, she had felt real feelings for Neville, and started showing signs of this to him. Neville noticed this, and told her that, as much as he liked her, there were two reasons a real relationship would not work, First, he was in love with someone else, Hannah Abbott, and would do nothing to hurt her. The second was that he would never do that to Harry. Neville knew that both Harry and Ginny still had feelings for each other, and he said this to Ginny. He had been right of course, but Harry was off somewhere doing something that she knew nothing about, and she was here in hell. with no one but Neville to console her. Luna had been missing since the Christmas Holidays, and there was no one else she wished to confide in. Things got so bad, she had to leave Hogwarts at Easter break.

"Harry, you said you followed me the whole time you were on the hunt by watching me on the map. Did you ever wish that you were there with me? That you could hold me in your arms and whisper sweet nothings in my ear. To be able to protect me from the horror that were the Carrows. There were times that I felt you thinking about me, but I just felt it was my wanting you there with me to love me. I must tell you, and please don't hate me for it, but, because he was there and you weren't I thought I was falling for Neville. He saw this and set me straight, but I faltered, when I needed to be strong. I'm sorry."

"Ginny, my love, there is nothing to be sorry about. I knew I was taking an awful risk, letting you go. You are a beautiful, caring, and faithful woman, that any wizard in his right mind would fall head over heals in love with you. Am I saying Neville wasn't in his right mind. Yes, I suppose so, but considering the circumstances, I suppose it's understandable, that and the fact that he was already in love. I'm just lucky it was Neville you fell for. Anyone else, and I would have lost you, as they would never have let you go."

The two then fell into some heavy snogging and petting. If they didn't get married soon, they were both going to go insane..

* * *

Dobby and Luna were catching up on their lunacy. Dobby had held back his natural feelings about his insane desire for fun and frolicking. He would prank whoever was near, and would take it with a smile. He knew who he could and could not prank. His best was on the twins. He had gone to the shop in Diagon Alley, and cast a spell on all the items there, to make it appear that they were missing. When the twins replaced the items, they would return, and those would also disappear. Finally when they had depleted their entire stock, and the shelves were still empty, they started to suspect either Dobby, Sirius, or James. They left to confront Sirius and James first.

Fred and George walked up to the door, and knocked. Penny, their Elf answered the door, "Yes George and Fred Weasley, can Penny help you?"

"Yes Penny, are Mr. Potter, and Mr Black in, and if they are, could we speak to them please."

"If you please come in, I will bring to their attention your wishing to speak to them." and Penny left to speak to her charges. They were not her master, as she cared for them as if they were her own.

James and Sirius were soon entering the sitting room where Fred and George were waiting for them.

James said first, "Hey Fred, George, what can we do for you today? And good morning, by the way,"

George answered, "It would be if some pranksters hadn't stolen our entire inventory from our shelves. We have come to retrieve them."

Sirius replied, "Well, why come to us? we didn't do it, although it is a brilliant stroke. Wish I had thought of it. It must have been a person with a wicked sense of humor."

Then all at once they said in unison, "Dobby!"

As if he knew he was being paged, Dobby appeared. "You rang?"

Fred was immediate with his thoughts, "What have you done with our inventory? We can't open, if we have nothing to sell. Please return everything you have taken so we can open for business."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I haven't taken anything from your shop. Are you trying to say I stole from you. You better think about your answer, before you reply. You had best be sure that I am the one responsible for your things being gone before you accuse me."

Fred and George were worried that they had offended Dobby, and with him being Harry's brother, also offending Harry. "Well someone took them. When we arrived at our shop, all the shelves were empty, and as we restocked they they also disappeared. We figured it was either the Marauders or the mischievous Elf, who was behind it."

James continued the discussion, "Jumping to conclusions can land you into a heap of trouble. I suggest we return to your shop, and search for clues to see who is behind this." and with that, they all left for Diagon Alley.

When they got to the shop, Fred unlocked the door, and opened it, looked in and promptly shut it.

He looked at George and said, "I believe we have pranked by a professional. The store is a disaster area. Everything is back, and I mean everything. It is going to take hours to sort everything out."

Dobby said, "Why don't we go in, and see what we can do. If we work together, we should be able to get it done quicker."

Fred opened the door for the group to enter, and his jaw dropped as everything was in perfect order.

Sirius looked in and asked, "Who is pulling who's leg now? This does not look any disaster I have ever seen before. Was this your way of getting James Dobby and I out of the house?"

Only Dobby saw the light that was clinging to the ceiling of the shop. His grin had a sneaky look to it. The prank had worked perfectly, with a little help from his friend, or should he say, wife.

As the five wizards walked around looking for what might have happened, they heard a gentle laughter coming from somewhere. They looked around for the source. That is everyone but Dobby. All of a sudden, Dobby just lost it. "You should have seen the look on your face Fred, when you opened the door and saw the shop was like it was this morning. It was hysterical. Luna my love, can you join us please?"

And then, like a rain of falling colored droplets Luna started taking shape, and once again, Fred's jaw dropped. He had never seen an apparition like that before, and the thought of Luna pulling a prank was the farthest from his mind.

James. Sirius and George were not much better. Luna's appearing like she did was amazing. It was like she flowed into her self, forming her feet and worked her way up. It was a little disconcerting for the males to witness a beautiful woman forming in that manner. Like she was teasing them. The fact that she had actually was part of a prank was lost on them, as they watched her take shape.

Luna was in all sense of the word, a goddess. She was radiant, graceful and gorgeous. Fleur, being a Veela, was able to bring more then her share of attention to herself from the male population, before she married Bill, but that was the Veela charm that was responsible. With Luna, it was everything about her, to include her wings, which reflected light in a rainbow of colors on the walls when hit by light. Though no longer a Queen, she had a regalness about her, that could not be denied.

Sirius looked over to Dobby, almost in pain from taking his eyes away from Luna. "You are one lucky Son of a Bitch, you know that don't you?"

"Who are you talking to, me or Luna?"

"You, you ass hole. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and I can't believe she settled on you. What kind of a charm have you got her under, to keep her with you, and to get her to help you with your pranks?"

Luna answered this, "You have it wrong, Sirius. It is I who have Dobby under the spell. It is called love. It is the strongest spell in existence as there is no known spell to resist it. He is compelled to obey my desires, I just do not require a lot. That and the fact that I love Dobby more than you could imagine. There is only one other I could have loved as much, and he was already committed to love another. Am I sorry for this? No. Do I still love this other individual? Yes, with all my heart. Would I give my love for Dobby to be with this other individual? Definitely not. Who is this other man? Only he and his chosen know, as well as Dobby, as I could not keep this from him. Is he jealous of this other man? Not in the least. Am I talking to much? I am sorry if I bored you all with my carrying on so."

This time George said it, "Luna, I don't believe there is any chance in the world you could bore us. But I must admit what you said intrigues us. What you have admitted to us is nothing of what we expected from you. You were so open with your feelings, that it was like it was second nature to you. To admit that you still love another while married to Dobby is strange, but sensual at the same time. Dobby, do you feel like you caught Luna on the rebound?"

"Rebound from what George, Luna said she was in love, she never said her love was reciprocated. She knew her other love cared for her, but did not love her in the same way as she felt for him. Luna was alright with this, because he was still close, like a brother. I loved Luna completely, undeniably and wholeheartedly. From the moment I saw her after Harry had made me what I am, I have been in love with her. Luna did not mention her first loves name, Do you wish to know who it was?"

James answered with concern, "You do not have to tell, if you don't want to Dobby. There are somethings we do not need to know."

"No, I think you need to know, especially you James as it was Harry. Luna never had anybody stand up for her before, and she never expected anyone to actually do it. She never asked for it, Yet, Harry stood up to her dorm mates when they were hiding her things from her. He protected her from tormentors and DeathEaters, and saved her life. And he trained her, along with the other DA members, to protect herself. She never felt wanted before, and it was a new sensation to her. Here was Harry, that didn't know her at all, and he wormed his way into her heart, without realising it. When Luna approached Harry about it, he told her that, although she was a beautiful woman, and would be loved by any man she was with, he didn't feel that way towards her. Yes he loved her, but as a sister. He had said this to Hermione at on time, but something happened to change that. Ron. Yes Fred and George, your brother was the reason that Harry fell in love with Hermione. Am I jealous of Harry, because of the way Luna feels about Harry. No way, because I feel the same way about Harry. He is the reason for everything being the way things are right now. He is so amazing, yet does not realize it. He takes no credit for the things he has done. This has been bottled up inside me, and I am glad that I am able to relate to you my feelings. Harry, when he exchanged blood with me to make him his brother, started an avalanche of events that have shaken the very foundation of both the wizarding and muggle world. One little act of kindness and it set the world on it's ass."

Luna embraced Dobby in her arms, tears leaking from her eyes. And hers were not the only tears in play. James and Sirius also had tears forming and making a trail down their faces. Fred and George were just stunned. They had heard things about Harry, that they didn't think anyone should know.

Fred and George had always idolized the Marauders, doing their best to emulate their accomplishments. Upon hearing what Harry has done, they now knew why they had this fixation. Anyone who could bring a child such as Harry into the world, would always hold a special place in their heart. Even without the influence of James and Lily in his life, Harry had turned out to be the savior of the wizarding world, and the creator of the peace of the world was now enjoying. He was more than just Harry, yet he would never accept this proclamation. To him, he just did what he felt was right and not what was easy. He could have given up at any point in his school years, hell, any one else would have, but not Harry. His strength was his commitment to his friends and family. If he even knew the twins were thinking this, he would discredit their thoughts in a laughing manner,and say he had done what anyone else would have done, not realising that what he had done was not possible to be done by anyone else. Harry Potter was the doer of impossible things. And then it hit them. Harry Potter, Mr. Impossible. Fred and George beamed at each other. How did they do that, Come up with the same idea at the same time.

The twins explained their idea to the four who were with them, and received the same answer from all of them.

"Brilliant!"

* * *

Petunia was feeling lonely. It has been a year since Vernon died, and Petunia had not even thought about seeking any other mate. It was not out of respect for Vernon, it was her low self esteem. She did not feel pretty enough to start thinking about going through the mating ritual again, especially at her age. She was nearing forty, and she felt well past her prime. She did not want to admit that she would or could ever be happy with another man, it was just that she was not a strong woman, with very little confidence in her personal appearance.

Tonks took upon herself to help this woman to find her spot in life with a man that could love her and care for her. The first step was to get her to admit that she was more attractive then she knew. This required a new makeover, and a new wardrobe. She went to Petunia, and told her of wish to help her, as she could see that she was lonely and required assistance.

They went shopping, and bought clothes that accentuated Petunia's attributes, which were more than she realised. Then they purchased some make-up to liven up her appearance. They had her hair done in a more modern fashion. When they were done, Petunia could not recognise herself. For that matter, no one else could either, including Dudley, who was floored when he was told who it was that the older men were admiring.

Petunia was approached by several gentlemen while they were out shopping. Tonks had her share of admirers as well. But this day was for Petunia.

There was man who asked Petunia if she would agree to have dinner with him. His name was

Emmryc Myrddyn, and Tonks passed out upon hearing his name. When she was revived, she asked if he was the Emmryc of legend. He looked at Tonks and nodded in the affirmative, and Tonks passed out one more time.

Petunia's life was about to make a dramatic turn for the much, much better. She just didn't realise why.


	2. Chapter 2

Alliance of the Light Keeperoliver Chapter 2

When Tonks regained her senses she looked at Myrrdyn with suspicion and asked, "What makes you think that I would believe such a story. I mean, you were supposed to have died 5,000 years ago? And wasn't your name Myrrdyn Emryc, not Emmryc Myrrdyn?"

"Yes, that would be my name, but like you, who would believe me? As for dying, no one ever found my body. There was no proof to the fact I had died. In fact, I was entombed in an Ice Chamber, for all these years, Until just recently. An earthquake broke the spell that had me in captivity. As long as I was under the spell, I could not age. I was able to survive without eating by taking nutrient potions, and by using a revitalization charm. When I was released, I came back to my home, to find a much different world, then the one I left. It was a strange and wonderful world, that was hard to get used to. The attire worn by the inhabitants was obscure and colorful, but looked comfortable. Their vernacular was difficult to understand. Why do they use words that have a different meaning for what they are trying to get across. Bad meaning good is one such example. I will have fun trying to decipher the meaning of some of your conversations. And the variety of foods is most delightful, and would like to share one of my experiences, with this most beautiful enchantress, if she would agree to being my chaperone, so to speak?"

Petunia looked to Tonks for an explanation, as to who this was, that was supposed to be over 5,000 years old.

"Tuney, this gentleman claims to be a wizard of the grandest order. Merlin. His power was legendary. He was thought to be killed by his own son, who he had from a spelled relationship with Morgan LeFay. It seemed that LeFay, did not like the fact that He was in love with a non-magical woman."

"Ah, my dear, once again history has decided the truth was too boring, so it chose to rewrite itself.

The truth of the matter is, after Arthur was killed by hi son, not me by my son, The Lady of the Lake not only took her sword back, but took me also, as guardian of the sword. Excalibur has been with me for all those years, and is now waiting for the call to be with it's new master."

Tonks thought about what Merlin had just said, and realised that, if Excalibur were looking for it's new master, that master could claim the throne of England, if he so chooses. It would upset the whole ruling class structure of the United Kingdom. "Merlin, do you know who the person, that Excalibur is looking for?"

"Why, yes my dear, I do. Excalibur is looking for the heir of Arthur Pendragon. And if you are thinking that Arthur killed his only heir, then you are mistaken. Arthur had a child to Guinevere, but to keep it safe from LeFay, he gave me the child to hide it from Morgan. Unfortunately, I was never able to reclaim her from the people I left her with, and they never knew her parentage. Even, should Excalibur find Arthur's heir, I am afraid that too many generations have passed, and the throne is lost to the Pendragon line. This does not lessen the fact, of being the heir of such a noble house, would bring notice to the person so named, and a knigthood would be in order."

Petunia, who had been silent during this conversation between Tonks and Merlin, had a statement to make, "If this individual were to come forward, why would he not be offered the throne of the United Kingdom? He would be the rightful ruler after all."

"That my dear, would be up to the decision of the majority of the people, and could cause a riot among the populace. May even start a war. And what if the heir were of the Magical world? Even if the world were now aware of the Magical world, the idea of being ruled by a wizard would send the people into a panic. I do not even want to think of the consequences of the event, should that take place. It would be enough for the people to know that an heir exists, without trying to take over the throne."

"Merlin is right, Petunia. The present leadership needs to stay in place, to ensure tranquility to the people. There is a correct balance of Magical/muggle relations in the running of the Government. The Queen, though loved and cherished, is just a figurehead, with no real power. If a person were to try and take the throne and force the people to admit to his/her leadership, we could have another Lord Voldemort situation on our hands. I don't think we are ready for that to happen at this time. It is too early to put the Alliance of the Light to test."

Thank you Madam, for that fine analogy. I could not have put it better myself. Now, back to my original question. Would you, my dear, consider having dinner with me?"

"Thank you Emmryc, I would be honored. Would tomorrow evening be alright?"

"That would be fine. Say 6PM at the Leaky Cauldron, and then on to dinner of the establishment of your choice?"

"Would you like me to make the arrangements for dinner?"

"That would be superb, since I am not familiar with the cuisine served at these places now-a-days. If you would though, please stay with the Western Europe or British fares, as the Eastern Europe and Indian food gives me cramps, due to the spices. Until tomorrow evening, my beautiful ladies, I bid you farewell. Oh, if you don't mind, the fewer people who know my name. the better off I am. I am not telling you not to tell anyone, just make sure these people can be trusted. And tell Lily, Jame and Sirius, I look forward to meeting them once again."

And with that, Emmryc Myrrdyn was gone.

"Well Tuney, I must say, when you decide it's time to date, you certainly go after the big fish. And the fact you caught the biggest is amazing."

"Catching him is one thing, landing him, is another. I will have to bring my net with me, to make sure he doesn't get away." And the two continued on their little shopping extravaganza. Now they had to make another purchase to find the right outfit for tomorrow evening.

* * *

Excalibur had been sending out bloodline probes, searching for the heir of Pendragon. It had been getting but feint readings since it started. This meant that an heir was out there, but where exactly, was not known. Then, all of a sudden, the one it was looking for, was found. And the reading that returned was stronger than it would have thought. The interval of time between Arthur and now was long, and the fact that the bloodline was thought to have ended with the death of Arthur's son, made the task difficult. But here he was, and it is deffinately a he. The thing about it though, was a trace of a different blood. Excalibur could not place the type, but it was not human. It would have to proceed with caution, before it could make a commitment. It would make that commitment, but how to proceed without creating a disturbance, would be tricky, depending on the tainted blood of which he speaks. A Werewolf, or a Vampire might be looked down on. This would have to be investigated by Myrrdyn.

* * *

When Tuney and Tonks returned back to Potter Manor, they were met by Lily, Ginny, Amelia and Narcissa, all wanting to see the new Petunia. What they saw was amazing. Tuney had blossomed into beautiful woman. This was attested by the comments received by Sirius, James and Severus' wolf whistles and proclamations.

Lily had engulfed Tuney in a hug and endearing words. "Tuney, you look beautiful. I have never known you could shine like this. There is a glow about you that shouts out, I am now, free to be me, and I am what you see. If I look that good as I grow into maturity, I will be the happiest person alive. Vernon would be trying to come back from the dead if he saw you now."

"Keep Harry away from Vernon's grave, as there is no way I want him back. If he even thinks of visiting his Grave-site, I will hit him with the shovel they buried Vernon with, then bury him next to him."

They all laughed at the comment, and were still laughing, as the object of the comment walked into the room, asking, "What's so funny, and who is this beautiful woman standing there, and why does she look familiar?"

Dudley joined them, and gasped as he saw what his mother has transformed into, "Mom, is that you? What have you done to yourself, and why haven't you done it sooner. You are stunning."

Tuney was blushing at her son's comments, and became redder when Harry made his next comment, "AUNT PETUNIA! This is Aunt Petunia. If you had looked like this when I was living with you, I might never have wanted to go to school. Damn you Vernon, hiding this from us all those years. Mom, did you know your sister could like this. Damn."

"Watch your language Harry, and no, I never knew Tuney could look so good, or as Sirius said, not just hot, but Sizzling."

Petunia just threw her hands in the air and asked, "Would every one just please, not make such a big deal of it. All the praise should go to Tonks, as she is the one who brought this change about. She even is the reason I have a dinner date tomorrow evening, which reminds me, I have to make the reservations."

"Aunt Petunia, could you tell me, is this date a muggle or wizard?"

"A wizard, why?"

"Could I make the reservations for you?" Asked harry.

"I guess you can, but where will you be making the reservations for?"

"Australia."

"What! Harry, there is no way I wish to apperate to Australia."

"You will not have to, I will make all the arrangements, and give you the instructions prior to you and your date leaving. By the way, what is this gentleman's name?'"

"Emmryc Myrrdyn."

Lily asked, "Who did you say?"

"Lily you know darn well who I said. Emmryc Myrrdyn, other wise known as Myrrdyn Emryc, other wise known as Merlin."

The gasps heard through out the room, was only matched by the laugh coming from Tonks, as she took in all the looks on the different faces. Luckily, Hermione was not there, or the next 2 hours would have been filled with questions.

* * *

Fred and Luna were taking advantage of the time they had together, since Luna returned from Hogwarts. Fred still could not believe the stroke of luck he had in finding this gorgeous vision, he called his wife. He thought himself lucky, when he was with Angelina, but because of a creep, with no morals, he lost a love, and found a dream. Not only was she beautiful, but him and George soon found out she was a wiz with potions, coming up with some amazing items for their shop. First there was the instant Animagus serum. It lasted for 1 hour and it was for what ever hair or feather they put into the serum, for the catalyst. Then there was the invisibility potion that lasted 10 minutes. These items were made for the Aurors in the Ministry, and were soon made available to Auror Departments through out the world. They were given sole rights to these potions, as they were too important to be made available to the open market.

They were also catching up on other aspects of their lives as well. They would sneak off at times, when they didn't think George was looking, and hide and kiss for 5 or 10 minutes, and come back, saying they were just following up on an idea. George and Angel both knew what they were doing, but let them, after being apart for 10 months, except for the parties that were thrown at school. These amounted to about twice a month. Still, all the good snogging places were already being used. George and Angel knew this, as looked for them as well. The Astronomy Tower being the most popular was the most used, with a waiting line usually formed. The Professors looked the other way, when passing, and occasionally would climb the stairs to catch any unwanted acts, that might be taking place. The students were mostly on their best behavior, though, as they did not want to pressure the Professors into doing something they did not want to do.

The evenings were the best for the two, as they got to show how much they were truly in love. The third evening they were completing a rather close encounter, when Luna and Fred had the glow that formed on James and Lily, and Richard and Jean, All the way to Potter Manor, Popped form her seat,and looked at all the people in the room, and Ginny joined her. They looked at each other and smiled, and proclaimed. "Fred and Luna are with child." So now both Lunas would be having children within a month of each other. The Weasley family was now in the mix for the baby project.

* * *

Hermione and her parents were sitting at their kitchen table, having a cup of tea, when Snowflake was heard tapping at their window with her beak. Hermione got up and let her in.

Hermione looked at Snow, and asked, "Am I going to have to keep a pot of coffee on for your visits, Snowflake?"

Cooooo.

"Yes, I'm sure it would be, however, Unless you come on a regular basis, it will be instant coffee for you." and with that, Hermione went to her cupboard and grabbed the instant coffee, and made a cup for Snowflake. She placed it on the table for her, and untied the letter form her leg. Snow was not too pleased with the instant coffee, but drank it anyways.

Hermione read the Letter from Brian.

Dear Hermione:

I hope all is going well with you, Harry, and Ginny. How is your little brother and the proud parents doing? Do you like the idea of having a little brother, other than Harry and Ron. Although I would like to think you got over the brother phase with Harry, as that would be creepy.

I am writing this letter to ask you if you and Harry are ready to start practicing. I wish to use Harry/Fred as much as possible while I can. In the mean time, Roger and I have contacted several singers, that we thought might work, and are waiting for an answer from them. Muggle mail is so slow. I have to thank Harry once again for Snowflake. She really is a special person, as this is how I see her. She is so smart, and when she is with Hedwig, the show they put on is sensational. I wish I could find some way to get them involved in our act, with out throwing suspicion on us. They would be brilliant.

Let me know what Harry thinks and take care of yourselves.

With all our love

Roger and Brian

She wrote back, and told him she would have to contact Harry in the Morning, and would get back to him when Harry answered was at this time, that Hermione got her call, as she liked to name it. about Fred and Luna. She looked at her parents, and said, "Fred and Luna are going to be parents."

Her dad looked over to Jean and said, "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know how she does it, But I do know she was right about us, and I couldn't be happier."

"You two do know I am sitting here don't you. It might pay to ask me, rather than make speculations. What I have are like premonitions, but are more then that. It is hard to explain. I can feel the conception of a person really close to me."

They carried on for a while longer, when Hermione got another letter, this time from Hedwig.

"Hello cutie, did Harry send me a message?"

Cooooo.

"From Petunia and Tonks? Oh no, nothing happened to Harry and Ginny did it? Please tell me that they are all right."

Coooo.

"They're fine? then why are Tuney and Tonks sending me a Letter?"

Coooo.

"Oh right, I guess I could read it then, can"t I ?"

Hermione:

Whatcha Hermione, surprised to hear from us?

Well, we just thought you might like to know, that Tuney has had a complete makeover, and she is beautiful. So beautiful in fact, that she already has her first date.

The surprise who she has her date with. I will let her explain who it is.

Hello Hermione, this is Tuney. Yes it is true, I have a date for tomorrow evening. Harry set it up for us, in Australia. I take it you know how he intends for us to get there. Your man is something special. Don't let him go again. Now for the big announcement. His name is Emmryc Myrrdyn, (Pause)

(Hermiione took that pause to consider the name, as it rang a bell, but couldn't put a finger on it.)

Ok, in case you couldn't get it on that one, maybe this one, Myrrdyn Emryc, (Pause)

(Hermione gasped, it couldn't be she thought. There is no way, he's dead.)

No Hermione, he's not dead. It's a long story, too long to tell you in this letter, needless to say, it is in fact Merlin, and he wants to take me out to dinner. Hermione he looks like he is forty-five to fifty years old, rather than 5,000 years old. of all the women he could date, he asked me. Do you believe it. Me, Petunia Evans, a muggle.

I hope you can come over before I leave for the date, as I would like to explain it to you, how he has come to be. It is an amazing story, full of magic. There is another piece of information we need to tell you, but that cannot be written in this letter. It is that big of a deal. If they wish, have your parents come over for dinner tomorrow, and we can explain it to them also.I am sure they have heard of Merlin

Hope to see you tomorrow.

I love, no we love you

Petunia and Tonks

P.S. Don't forget to bring Thomas!

Hermione just didn't know how life could get any stranger. There is no way she was going to pass on going. "Mom, dad, we have been invited over to James and Lily's house tomorrow for dinner, please say you will go. I will take Thomas with me, and meet you there. They have a big announcement, and it has nothing to do with babies this time."

"We would have gone without the promise of a big announcement, Hermione. You don't have to twist our arms to get us to go. Lily and James have become very close to us, and don't need any excuses to see them. And yes, it will be fine for you to take Thomas with you. It will be good for him to see Zack and AJ again. They get along so well together. I hope he shows signs of accidental magic. It would be nice to see another Granger in Hogwarts."

* * *

Merlin returned to his ice palace, as he likes to call it. He walked in, and was immediately assaulted with questions from Excalibur, and Archimedes. He laughed at the two of them, and told them to ask them one at a time.

Then finally Excalibur brought up the big announcement. "I have found the heir of Pendragon. He is north of us, about 100 miles. There is a problem though. He is of mixed blood, but mixed with what, I don't know. If you could find time in your schedule, I need you to take me there so that I can approach the heir, and find out what his blood is mixed with."

"I have a date tomorrow evening, at 6PM, so we have all day tomorrow to find the heir, and tell him of his heritage. I would like to see this gentleman for myself, as well. So tomorrow, we can leave at 8AM and begin our search."

Merlin was thinking tomorrow was going to be a long day. I wonder where Petunia has made arrangements for, I hope it is not to far of a distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Alliance of the Light Keeperoliver Chapter 3

The sun lit the ice cave like it was alive. It radiated heat inside the cave but, did not melt the ice structure. The resident of the cave started to rise, greeting the day with a smile. It had been a long time since his home for the last 5,000 or so years shined like this, and he showed his appreciation by admiring every minute of it's brilliance. Archimedes, being a night creature, did not have the same feelings, complaining about being woken up at such an ungodly hour. It just goes to show you, not everyone has the same feelings about what makes us happy. The resident laughed it off, and continued to prepare for the day. It was going to be a long one, and was anxious to get it started.

He cleaned up, and ate. He then walked over to a stone monument, where a sword rested in its scabbard. He pulled the sword out and held it up. "Are you ready to start the search for the heir, Excalibur?"

He could hear the voice in his head, 'Quite ready Myrrdyn, and might I say excited about it. It has been far too long, since I was last claimed by a rightful owner. I do hope this person is worthy of his or her heritage. It will not do to have a cowardly thumb-sucking little frightened mamby-pamby. As an heir to Arthur, he has to be valiant and brave. He or she can be no other way."

"You have to think differently, Excalibur. Arthur was an exceptional leader, and a strong wizard, although few realised this. If not for his magic, you may still be imbedded in that stone. Not all people are going to be as strong as Arthur. If he or she is one fourth as strong, it will be acceptable. Now off we go, as I have much to do, today, and there are only 24 hours in a day."

And with that, Myrrdyn and Excalibur made their way north, in search for the heir of Arthur Pendragon. They did not realise that their search was going to be quickly over, and the heir found.

* * *

Lily and Petunia were still talking about yesterday evening. The unbelievable circumtances that led to Petunia having a dinner date with the greatest wizard who ever lived, was beyond comprehension. Lily's year back to the living has been one miracle after another. So much had changed in that year, all because of Her sons. That was another thing to feel proud of. Harry and Dobby being brothers, was the most amazing thing she had ever heard of. No one had ever shared blood with a house-elf before, and the results of that act were, well, again, unbelievable.

And as if that were not enough, Merlin was in search of the heir of Arthur Pendragon. Lily had her thoughts of who it might be, Arthur Weasley, or Draco Malfoy, were the top two on her list. She was probablt wrong, but the names fit. James had laughed at her, when she had mentioned this to him. Men were such idiots. Do they over think everything? Can nothing be simple, such as a name?

While they were sitting over their cup of tea, a beautiful owl arrived at the kitchen window. Lily let it in, and it flew over to Petunia and awaited her to remove the letter from his leg. While he was there, Hedwig flew in from her morning hunt. She had seen the owl fly into the house, and her curiosity got the beter of her. She landed next to the owl in question, and stared at him with her amber eyes. The other owl at first ignored Hedwig, but finally turned to look at her and hopped back when he saw her. Hedwig tried using her mind ability to communicate with this owl, and was surprised when he answered. 'Hello, I am Hedwig, what is your name?'

'I am Archimedes, familiar to Merlin. It is nice to meet you Hedwig.'

'The feeling is mutual, you can be assured. Are you here for any particular reason?'

'Yes, I am delivering a message to my familiar's accompanyment for the evening.'

'So, there is a chance I may be seeing you again, Archimedes?'

'There is always that possibility.'

'Well then, I look forward to that moment. Now if you will excuse me, I will be off.'

'Of course, and it was nicew to meet you.' WOW, never have I seen such a magnificent creature.

Meanwhile, Petunia had a funny look on her face. She had just realised something Emmryc had told her. "Lily, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Tuney, always."

"I just remembered something that Emmryc said and was wondering how such a thing could be. He told Tonks and I to say that he looked forward to seeing you again, but yet, he told Tonks and I that he had not died, but was under a spell until just recently. If he was not dead, how could he see you and James, in the after life."

"Merlin is what you would call an Astral-Traveler. He able to visit other plains, in his astral projection. I assume being a captive for 5,000 years, you have a lot of time on your hands to find different ways of travel, that do not include your body. Did you know that there are different plains that you could travel to when you die. most have their choice as to where they wish to go. The Elyssian Fields is one such plain, as, is muggle Heaven. There is also Hell and purgatory. There are others, but you don't need to know those, as they are mostly for people who perish in combat. They are not chosen anymore. Merlin is able to visit these plains, and that is how he met Sirius, James and I."

"Oh, how nice. Great way to break the boredom. I guess after 5,000 years, any break in your lifestyle is acceptable. I hope he doesn't expect me to accompany him on one of his excursions. Not much of a date if you ask me."

"Tuney, I don't think it is something you have to worry about." Lily said while laughing at her sister's thoughts on dates.

* * *

Merlin had been traveling for 20 minutes, listening to Excalibur,as he honed in to the magical essence of Arthur's heir, when Excalibur told him to land at the gates of the castle just below them.

He arrived at the gates, and waved his hand, and the gates opened.

In the castle, a signal went off, causing Minerva to jump out of her seat, wand in hand, as someone had just breached Hogwarts security, and was entering the grounds. She rushed down the stairs, through the halls and out onto the grounds, to see a lone individual walking across the lawn, towards the castle. She approached the individual, wand in hand, to see what he wanted.

"Stop where you are, you are trespassing on private property. You must be a wizard to see the castle at all. Now if you please, state your business."

"My dear Madam, I am here on the most urgent of business, and perhaps you can assist me. I am searching for a person of mixed blood. If there is such a person here, I would be indebted to you to introduce him to me."

"Why, nay I ask, are you looking for a person of mixed blood? We have two people here of that nature, and neither one of them I want to see hurt. Now please tell me who you are, and want you want of these people?"

"Well, Madam, my name is Emmryc Myrrdyn, and I am searching for the heir of Arthur Pendragon. My sources tell me that his heir is a half-blood, but not of what blood."

"What did you say your name was?"

"Emmryc Myrrdyn, but you may know me better as Myrrdyn Emryc."

"I would indeed know you better as Myrrdyn Emryc, if that indeed, is who you are. And seeing as I don't have the faintest idea as to how to prove this, I must insist you turn over your wand to me, and follow me." Minnie called for her Patronus, and sent a message to Filius, to meet her in Hagrid's hut.

Merlin did what he was asked, and handed Minerva his wand. He followed her to Hagrid's hut, and were soon joined by Filius. When they arrived to the hut and knocked on the door, and Hagrid answered. As soon as Merlin saw Hagrid, Excalibur entered his mind, and said, this is him. This is Merlin's heir.

They sat down at Hagrid's table, and Merlin told Filius and Hagrid who he was, and Filius about fell out of his chair, while Hagrid just sat and listened. He knew who merlin was, but was skeptical as to the validity of this man's statement.

Merlin could see that this was not going to be easy, so he pulled Excalibur from beneath his robes, still in the scabbard, and laid it on the table. Knowing who the heir was, he had Filius draw the sword first, to let Hagrid know he was the heir. When Filius Drew the sword, he was excited when he realised the importance of the sword, but felt no connection with it. He put the sword back in the scabbard, and handed it to Hagrid. When Hagrid had the sword, he looked to Minerva. and she nodded her head, and Hagrid drew the sword. As soon as the sword was free of the scabbard, there was a sound in the air, like a song, and suddenly, Fawkes was perched on Hagrid's shoulder, continuing his song. The expression on Hagrid's face changed to one of acknowledgment, as if he knew that, in fact, he was the heir of Arthur Pendragon. The sword started to glow, encompassing Hagrid's body in a blue glow that never got bright, but gave a warmth that was felt by all in the room.

"Scuse me, but, I know I'm the heir, an all, but what's it mean. I mean 'taint every day the 'eir of Merlin is announced, but what really changes. I mean, does that make me king or sumpton. Not that I'm lookin ta be king, but it must mean sumpton?"

"Hagrid, becoming king is not in the future of the heir, but a Knighthood is certainly in order for you. Whatever else, is up to the Ministry, and the Crown. One is for certain, you will become quite popular, and big in the Ministry. I would not be far off, if I were to say you could run for Minister, and make it."

"Why would I want ta do that, Lily is the current Minister, and a right good un I might add."

"I am just saying Hagrid, that what ever you want, is practically your's for the taking . That is what the heir of Arthur Pendragon can expect."

"I'm perfectly appy right where I'm at."

"Hagrid, it is good to see you do not wish to use your heritage for personal gain, but you also can not waste it. You must consider what can be accomplished with this knowledge. Just do me a favor, and talk to someone who can help you. You spoke of Lily, and I can think of no one else who could assist you more. There are others who could help as well. You need to seek them out, and ask them to help you find what could help the most by use of your blood-line."

"Alright then, I'll talk to Lily, and if she can't help, maybe she could sorta point me in the right direction. Mind ya, I don't like the idea of leaving Hogwarts. It's me home, ya know. And what would I do with Fang, he's getting on with age, and he don't take kindly to being cooped up."

"You will figure something out, Hagrid, I know you will. In the mean time I have a date with a very lovely lady this evening, that I don't want to miss. If you will excuse me, Hagrid, Minerva, Filius, I will talk to you all later. Oh, I will leave Excalibur with you, as your mind has to get used to his link. And just to warn you, he can be quite a chatter-box. Till we meet again." And with that Merlin left.

* * *

Hermione talked with Tonks, Lily and Petunia for the most of two hours, picking their brains for any thing she could get concerning Merlin and Arthur. To find out he been alive all these years was amazing. And the fact of an heir now, is beyond imagination. She wondered who it could be. She considered Lily's thoughts, and though sound, she did not feel either was correct. She thought since everything that has been happening to Harry, one more thing would not be beyond comprehension. There was also Neville to consider. He would be a likely candidate. She was looking forward to meeting Merlin.

Hermione asked if she could floo Petunia to the Leaky Cauldron just so that she could meet Merlin. Every one agreed, so Hermione and Petunia flooed to the Leaky Cauldron for Tuney's date. When they arrived, They looked around, trying to find Merlin. They were approached by an elderly gentleman, and Petunia was surprised, "Emmryc, is that you. I am sorry, but you look so much older than the last time I saw you. Oh, please excuse me, Emmryc Myrrdyn, I would like you to meet Hermione Granger, Hermione This is Emmryc."

"Pleased to meet you sir, it is an honor I will always remember and cherish."

"Thank you my dear Hermione, meeting you will also be a memory I will cherish always. Now my dear Petunia, as to your remark, I am afraid that being freed from my enchanted prison, has also released from my non-aging spell. What is happening to me, is that time is catching up to my body. I am afraid that I do not have much longer to be here. If you wish to cancel our dinner, I fully understand."

"No, please, I wish to continue on with our date, as planned. If, as you say, you have not much time left, then we should take advantage of every minute of it, don't you agree."

"Thank you Petunia, and I fully agree with you, waste not want not, especially when it comes to time. Where have you decided to dine this evening?"

"Australia."

"You are kidding right?"

"No, Harry has made special arrangements for this evening, and they start with a visit with Ragnok, in Gringotts."

So they left for Diagon Alley. and Hermione left for home. When she arrived, and told everyone of Merlin's plight, they felt sorry for both him and Petunia. To find someone and lose them in a span of less than a day was just not fare.

Life is not always fare. It throws hazzards in your path at the most inopportune times, and you have to deal with them.


	4. Chapter 4

Alliance of the Light Keeperoliver Chapter 4

Petunia was confused, as the man she dated, was not the man she met, the day before. Magic, still being relatively new to her, was beginning to upset her. It gives her hope, then suddenly takes it away, without warning. Emmryc, had been a perfect gentleman all evening, but Petunia could see as the evening wore on, his condition kept getting worse.

He had explained his condition to everyone when they returned from their date, but that didn't mean Petunia understood it. How can someone stay alive for 5,000 years, return to realm of the living, and have all that time start to catch up with him, all at once. She could see if he gradually aged, like 1 year for every month he lived, but to age 20 or 30 years overnight, was a little hard to comprehend.

She was sitting with Lily in the kitchen, drinking tea, when she asked, "Lily, could you please explain to me what is happening in terms I can understand? How is it that Emmryc is aging so rapidly?"

Lily sighed, "Tuney, you have to understand that in the wizarding world, all beliefs you know to be fact, are thrown out the window. Different standards are set, as are different rules governing them. Time is one such standard. You know time to be a set routine, precise and unstoppable. Unforgiving and unrelenting. With wizards, it can be controlled. Stopped, rewound, stepped forward, what ever. The consequences of this control, however, could be quite severe. Emmryc, through now choice of his own, had time stopped for 5,000 years by an unforgiving spell. This means, when the spell ceased to control him, the aging process, which had been dormant, once awakened, would rapidly work to correct the difference in his age to the current time frame. This means that 1 minute in life could mean 1 minute in age to Emmryc. What is sustaining him for the time being, is his magical strength. This however, will only delay the inevitable. His body will start to decay, and his abilities will start to betray him. How he still manages to be with us, is a testament to his power. He was a very powerful wizard, the likes of which, may never be seen again,"

"But is there nothing we can do for him, to slow this process down, so that he can get his affairs in order, and pass on to his fate with a feeling of fulfillment, knowing he has done everything he set out to do?"

"If I know Emmryc, he has done what ever it will take, to ensure he has all his affairs in order. I believe, that the next time he sees you, it will be the last. He will try to comfort you, as best he can, but, even he can't evade his destiny, as fate will not allow it. As you know, One can control ones destiny, until fate decides to take over. Once fate has taken control, destiny is no longer a factor."

After a a short conversation, they decided to retire for the evening.

The next morning, while everyone was eating breakfast, they were visited by a glowing vision of Myrrdyn Emryc. "Good morning everyone. It is good to see you all together, so that I may be able to say my goodbyes everyone. My mission was to find Arthur's heir, and that has been accomplished. If you are wondering as to who it may be, then let me put to rest all guess work. One Rubeus Hagrid was found to be Arthur's heir. His father was the last living tie to Arthur, and he married a half giant. When his father died ten years later, his mother left him in the care of Albus Dumbledore, and returned to her people, not wishing to bring Hagrid up the brutal environment of the giants. Now, that my duty has been fulfilled, Fate has called for me, and I must answer that call. She has been kind enough to to see fit to take me without the, if you will excuse the expression, benefit of dying. She has given me this final task to pass on this information to it's intended recipients. To Lily Potter, you are to pass the title of Minister of magic to Rubeus Hagrid during the course of the next year, but must train him in the diplomatic intricacies of the position. Once this has been accomplished, you must withdraw from the ministry completely, as you have completed your task of unity between races. To Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley, and Hermione Granger, as you have noticed, a mild bond has formed between you, and can be strengthened by marriage, or broken by agreement. It is a special bond, seldom seen or used. Once it is finally set, it can never be broken, or if broken by agreement, can never be reset. To Petunia Evans, you have a choice. You may ascend to the next realm of existence with Myrrdyn, as his mate, or continue on in your current existence, with knowledge that within 30 days you will be with your new mate."

Petunia did not even think on it, "Emmryc, I enjoyed the little time we spent together, but it was not nearly enough time to base a lifetime together. Besides I still have a loving family here to watch over. I chose to remain with them."

"Petunia, it is as it should be. You have a lot to live for, and you should stay to enjoy it. Lily, you have been a strong influence in the bringing together the Alliance of the Light. You are to know, that peace will reign for the next two hundred years, and your family will grow and love will be the family balance. Harry, Ginevra and Hermione, should you chose to go through with your planned nuptials, your love will be shared by the entire wizarding world. Should you chose to break your bond, Love will still be your strength, but it will be shared only with your chosen. Your family ties will not be broken, and you will not feel the pain, as you once did. Just keep in mind, that once a decision is made, it is set, and never to be returned."

"Now with this being said, I must now continue on to my destiny, be well all, and may you live your life to the fullest, and enjoy every minute of it. Good bye one and all." And with that, the visage of Myrrdyn Emryc was gone.

Harry looked at Ginny and Hermione, and asked, "Do you two feel the need to talk? I feel we must consider what Merlin said, and make sure that this is what we all want."

Hermione looked hurt at this statement. She knew what Harry was saying, but felt it was all directed at her. "Harry, I know I was foolish for those few months, but you and Ginny showed me how wrong I was. Please forget that phase of my life, that almost destroyed our lives. I love you and Ginny, and plan on going through with our plans."

"Hermione, I know you love both Ginny and I. This was not meant to sound like I was questioning that. I want both you and Ginny to understand what Merlin said. What is going to happen, will be for life. I want to make sure that this is what you both really want?"

Harry was then asked by Freddie if he could take control, and be allowed to speak. Harry agreed, and Freddie took over, "Ginny, Hermione, this is Freddie, I don't have much time left with you both, and I wish it to be time well spent. Harry has allowed me to take control, which means he does not know what is going on. He loves you ladies with all his heart. I wish I had felt the love when I was alive, that he feels for you two. Never have I felt such a passion that he feels when he is around both of you. Hermione, when you were with your mom and dad for the past three days, I could feel the hole you left in his heart, as if he were missing something. He loved the time he spent with Ginny, but he wished he could have also shared it with you. I look forward to the time I have left with you both, because it is the best feeling I have ever had. As you both know, I was bisexual, when I lived, but I really never thought I knew real love. My music was my first love, and I wrote from my heart. Hermione, you have taken my song, "Love Of My Life", and made it an inspiration to all young lovers. I must confess, if I had known love such as you Ginny and Harry share, I may still be with you today. I know Harry's sexual preference, but if I must admit, if I could have found either of you to love, with the intensity that you share, I would never have left to be with another. Please don't hate me for this confession, as I am just saying that the love you three share, is undying, everlasting, and undeniable."

Lily, Petunia, Ginny and Hermione were in tears. It had to take courage for what Freddie had admitted. In his own words, he had just admitted he loved all three equally. Then Ginny started to giggle. Hermione looked over to her, and said, "What do find so funny Gin? That was the most touching thing I ever heard."

"No Hermione, I agree with you, I was just thinking, If Harry had heard it, he would have turned green, choking on his bile, and tried to force Freddie out of his body, and gone to take a long shower. No offense Freddie, but your just not his type."

All five sitting at the table were now laughing at the thought Harry showering, brushing his teeth, showering again, and brushing his teeth again, trying to get image of Freddie and him out of his head. They all vowed to tell Harry of this conversation, when Freddie was gone, Freddie then allowed to let Harry gain control, and Harry asked about what he had missed. They all just told him of how Freddie told them of Harry's feeling for the two ladies of his life.

Harry felt there was more, but due to Freddie's asking to take control, it must have been something personal, and would not pursue further questioning.

* * *

Hagrid was being mentored by Excalibur, as to the meaning of the significance of being Arthur's heir. He was also being groomed to become more of a leader, then a follower. In 24 hours, Hagrid had changed significantly. He was more sure of himself. You could even hear it in his speech, as he was losing his accent, and becoming more understandable. He straightened up his posture, and walked with determination, rather than just to get somewhere. When he held Excalibur, he felt knowledge being passed to him, and then wisdom and finally understanding.

After another day, Hagrid was visited by Merlin's visage. "Hello Hagrid, Excalibur. I have come here to inform you that Fate has decreed to have me leave this plain of existence, and move on to the next. But before I leave, she has given me certain tasks to fulfill. I have completed three of these, and I am now left with one. Hagrid, it is fated that you will become the new Minister of magic. Lily Potter has been notified of this, and agrees, as she has completed her task of unification, and wishes to become the mother she is. Her twins are demanding too much of her attention, and she wants to be of an influence in their lives. This will be within the year, and you will trained by Lily as to the formalities of the position. This is not a choice for you to make, it is a necessary movement to ensure a strong bond between the races of the Alliance of the Light. Your mixed blood is the catalyst for the assurance of peace for the future. Being the heir of Arthur, you have also gained access to his his inheritance. His vault in Gringotts will be shown to you when you visit with Ragnok. He will know of your bloodline, and will offer his help to assist and guide you in your duties. There is one more thing you should know. Because of the kinship you share with the creatures of this forest, your acceptance to the Alliance of the Light will be made easier. Do not betray this trust. Stay focused on the needs of all races of the Alliance. As long as you wield Excalibur, you will be known as the Keeper of the light. Archimedes, if you may, will you join us please?" There was a flash, and Archimedes was perched on Hagrids shoulder. "Hagrid, Archimedes will be with you through out your life as your familiar. He is not an Owl, but a rare form of Phoenix called a Rainbow Phoenix. He is charmed to appear as an Owl, but if you so chose, the charm can be lifted, to show his true form?"

Hagrid said, "If you don't mind, Merlin, I would like to have the charm removed so that everyone can see Archimedes in his true form." And the charm was lifted, and in the Owl's place, stood a magnificent Phoenix. His head was blue. his breast was red, his wings were green, and his back was yellow. His tail feathers were a mix of all the colors. Archimedes took of from Hagrid's shoulder, and as he flew, he left a trail of colors, thus the name of Rainbow Phoenix was earned.

"Now, Hagrid, if you have no further questions, it time for me to join Fate for my destiny. If you should ever need me, just send Archimedes to find me, and I shall return. Excalibur my friend, take care of Hagrid, and keep him straight." And as Archimedes returned he landed on Merlin's arm and bid him farewell. He then took off again, and for the last time, unless called to return, Merlin was gone.

* * *

Miracles and Magic was completed, and The grand opening was set for the following weekend. Brian and Roger were going to be there, and with there connections, several other groups were also going to be there. Those being, The Who, The Rolling Stones, David Bowie, Led Zeppelin, and Bad Company.

Freddie was driving Harry nuts with his singing in Harry's head, going over all of Queen's songs, which were far more then Harry realized. Freddie went on for two days, and never repeated a song.

When Fred and George arrived with their wives, to join in on the festivities, Freddie was overwhelmed by the twins comical antics. When Freddie found out about WWW, he insisted that Harry take him to visit the shop. Harry promised he would prior to him leaving. When Brian and Roger arrived , they found out about this little shopping venture, and asked to be included, which Harry was only to happy to agree. So, naturally, the trip had to be sooner than later because of Roger's need for more magic.

The next morning, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Brian and Roger, all left out for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Once they were in the store, Roger was gone, off to explore the wonders that confronted him. He was like a kid in his wandering. He has to test everything. He had his friends laughing so hard their sides started to hurt. His constant changing with the different confections, such as the Canary Cremes, and the Ten Ton Tongue Toffees. The Owl eyes effect contact lenses, Which enlarged his eyes to resemble Owl eyes with feathers surrounding the eyes. The Elephant Trunk with Tusks charm kit. And on and on and on.

Brian soon got in on the antics and found a snow globe that caused the room to become engulfed in a snow storm while the people in the globe relaxed watching the people in the store, while they reclined on lounge chairs, on a beach, enjoying the sun, drinking an iced drink, decorated with little umbrella's.

Freddie asked Harry to test some of the treats, so that he could feel the joy that Roger and Brian were having. Harry had to endure changing into a monkey, purple postules that squirted when touched. The girls took advantage of these, touching them causing them to squirt purple puss all over everything. He ate something that caused his nose hair to grow past his chin, which the girls braided for him.

All in all, the day had been a great experience for every one that was only interupted, when everyone got hungry, and broke for lunch. After lunch, they all returned to the shop for another two hours. The twins sold there items to Brian and Roger at cost, and still pulled in ten thousand pounds, or two thousand galleons. The day was a complete success. Harry had to call for help from Dobby to get all the packages back home. Dobby was completely over the top upset, wanting to know why he wasn't included into the little shopping venture.

They finally returned home, exhausted beyond belief, but thrilled at the thought of the items they had brought back with them. Tomorrow was the day of the Grand Opening, and Roger was looking forward to the pranking he was going to get to do Fred and George were looking forward to the possible profit they could be making, when the other acts found out about their products. Since the new law was put into effect, and wizarding items could be sold to muggles, as long as they knew what to expect, WWW had exploded into the popularity of being the biggest chain store joke shop in the world.

When the twins got Severus Snape to assist them with the potions, and used his ideas for some of their pranks, their business really started to take off.

That was another thing, the friendship that was emerging between the Marauders and Severus, was unexpected. They had even got Severus to become an Animagus, whose form was, believe it or not, a Black Panther.

Then, James and Sirius inducted him into the Marauders, as well as the twins. Remus had become a Marauder in the wings due to his position with the Ministry, but joined them on the weekends for a romp in the woods in his new wolf form. The twins had become twin red foxes, identical, except a black ring around their eye. Fred's was on the left eye, and George's was on the right.

The evening came to an end, when everybody decided to turn in for the evening, in preparation for tomorrow's event. The Grand Opening Of Miracles And Magic. Hope you all will be there.


	5. Chapter 5

Alliance of the Light Keeperoliver Chapter 5

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were cuddleing in front of the fireplace, enjoying some alone time. They had a couple of hours before they had to leave for the Grand Opening of Ginny's dream world, Miracles and Magic. Lily was at work, dad and Sirius were with the twins, making the final arrangements for the grand opening, Tonks and Petunia, with Teddy, were at Tonk's parents home to invite them to the grand opening, Dobby and Luna were at the park, taking in the wonder of the rides, which Dobby was dying to try.

The three lovers were getting comfortable when the fireplace turned green, and the face of Hagrid appeared, "Harry, you there, this is Hagrid?"

"Hagrid how are you? It has been a long time since we last saw you, How long has it been, three, maybe four days? Why don't you come on through, and join us for a cup of tea?"

"Thanks Harry, don't mind if I do." andf Hagrid's face pulled out of the fire, and the fire went green again, and Hagrid walked through, and into their sitting room. "Hello Hermione, Ginny. You two are looking lovely this morning. Ginny, are you excited about your grand opening?"

"You wouldn't believe what is going on in my stomach, Hagrid. It feels as if a swarm of butterflies had decided to attack and tickle me to death. So, yeah, I'm excited. Are you going to be there?"

"That's what I came here to ask you, if I could go? I know Muggles will be there, and all, but it sounds like it will be a fun day, and I sure would like to be there for it."

"Hagrid, why do you even have to ask? You Know we would want you to be there, you are like family to all of us." Ginny answered.

Hermione was thinking something was wrong with Hagrid, so she asked him, "Hagrid, is something bothering you? You know we care about you and would do anything we can to help."

"Well, I came into some news recently, and it is quite upsetting and exciting at the same time. It concerns your Mother Harry, and that is the upsetting part, and it concerns my bloodline, and that is the exciting part. I just don't know how to approach Lily about it, without hurting her feelings."

All three of them started giggling, which caused Hagrid to grin, "What do find so amusing about this you three?"

Harry answered, "Hagrid, mom has been looking forward to this since she was told about it by Merlin. She really does want to be there for the twins, watching them grow up, as she missed my childhood. Believe me when I say, you will have no trouble convincing her to leave her position for your destiny."

Harry served tea to everyone, and they sat to some comfortable conversation with each other, until Ginny couldn't stand it anymore, and decided for them all, it was time to go.

When they arrived to the staging are for the bands, Hermione could not believe the people she was seeing talking to each other, visiting friends like it was a picnic they were attending, rather then a concert. Everyone was at ease, and enjoying the atmosphere of the moment.

Harry and Ginny asked if she wanted to stay there and get acquainted with the personalities that were assembled, while they went off to make sure all the preparations were taken care of, and she hugged and kissed them both, and said, "Thank you, I really do want to meet some of the people here, it is like a dream come true. Harry, before you go, did you remind Colin to be here?"

Harry pointed to an area behind her, and she looked at both Dennis and Colin having a field day, snapping pictures of everyone they come in contact with. Harry said, "I think I might have mentioned it to him."

Hermione went off to find Roger and Brian, and Harry and Ginny went of to find the twins, Dad and Sirius. You could feel the excitement in the air. Hagrid looked around him and felt like a kid again. he saw the rides, the concessions, the games, the gift shops and all the smiling faces that were also looking around them in wonder. Hagrid himself was a spectacle for the people. Little children came up to him, hinking he was a part of the park's amazing attractions. He knelt down to talk to the children, and laugh with them at their comments about his size. The parents loved the interaction between the gentle giant and their children.

Harry and Ginny looked on for a few minutes, laughing at the antics of the crowd surrounding Hagrid as he continued to astound the people around him. Ginny called him, and he looked at her and said, "Go on without me you two, I'll be fine here with me friends." and turned back to his admirers. So they laughed once more and walked away to find their family members.

They found them at the park's central building, where all the controls were kept. The walls of the building were covered with certificates and letters of compliance to safety regulations. Ginny was just now realizing how much was done to make this her dream come true. She walked up to her brothers, and hugged them, saying thank you to them, for all the work they had put into this, for it all to come about. "Ginny, you would not believe how much fun we have been having to make thin come about. James and Sirius have been having just as much fun as we have. It's amazing what a little team work and pranking can get accomplished. Thank you for giving us this chance to bring this wonderland to the people. You can see the thrilled look on the faces of the guests, and the fun has not even started yet. Harry, since this is your idea, and it is because of you that we were able to put it together, we thought you might like to throw this switch, and don't worry, it is not a prank."

"Oh, I believe you, that it is not a prank, but I believe this is Ginny's baby, and should be the one to throw it. If what I think is going to happen, happens, then I believe that Ginny will be quite happy with the results. Ginny looked at the switch, and then at the twins, and James and Sirius, and then finally at Harry. They all smiled at her and told her to go on. She took a deep breath, and threw the switch. Loud booms were heard through out the park, and fire works were seen in the sky, when all of a sudden the fire works started forming words, which when done, said to the amassed crowd, (WELCOME EVERYONE TO MIRACLES AND MAGIC, THE STATE OF THE ART PARK FOR EVERY ONES ENJOYMENT. COME ONE COME ALL AND JOIN IN ON THE FUN.)

Ginny was giddy with the thrill of the Grand Opening of her dream. She had a few happy tears in her eyes, as she hugged Harry, whispering thank you in his ear. He whispered back, you are quite welcome my love.

And then the fun began, as the rides were opened to the public, the concession stands opened for business, the games began to gather people around them, the gift shops started hawking their wares, and fun was had by all.

Harry and Ginny were imagining Dobby and Luna being first in line to one of the rides, and the expression on Luna's face, as she fought off the thought of what it was going to do to her stomach, and the complaints she was going to get from her baby. What she didn't expect was it felt like the child was enjoying itself. She actually felt the joy coming from within. This made her feel thrilled with the experience, and went wild with Dobby, during the ride. It just happened to be the Marauders thrill ride, that took them through a visit from a dragon, a ride through the halls of Hogwarts, complete with dueling wizards, a ride through the lake with the giant squid and the Merpeople. It was a fantastic ride that lasted seven minutes. when they got of the ride, they saw the line for the ride was at least 100 yards long. and getting longer. They decided to move on to another ride.

Ginny walked out into the park, and was spinning around, trying to take in everything that was going on. She just watched as the people were having the time of their life. The looks of the children as they took in all of the wonders around them. The parents as they watched their children run around trying to figure out where they wanted to go next. Often if there were two children, they were pulling on each other trying to get them to go the way they each wanted to go.

Ginny was laughing at every thing that was happening. She heard music coming from one of the rides, and she started dancing to it. She reached out for Harry's hand, and pulled him in to join her in her dance, which he gladly accepted her invitation. They danced around, not realizing that some of the parents were joining them in their dance, as well as teenagers that were there on a date. this lasted for a few minutes, and when it ended, the dancers cheered for each other, and broke off to find their friends and family.

Ginny continued to watch, until it was time for the concert to begin, and her and Harry made their way to the concert area. Security recognized who they were and led them to their reserved seats.

They were soon joined by Lily and James, Dudley and Lisa, Dobby and Luna, Sirius and Amelia, Remus and Tonks with Andromeda and Ted, with Teddy, Petunia was with them also. Draco and Susan, Ron and Padma, Molly and Arthur, and finally Severus and Narcissa. The groups who were there for the concert were so big, it was hard to determine who would be the opening act, It was finally decided by a drawing. first to go was an American group called Foreigner. There music was a mixture of mellow rock and and fast rock. One of their songs got to Petunia, and she started to cry, as it fit her perfectly, "I WANT TO KNOW WHAT LOVE IS" was a beautiful song that caught the attention of their group, as they watched Petunia feel the music take her. A gentleman walked up to her and asked her to dance, and she accepted. He led her to the dance floor, and were soon joined by others. Petunia was enjoying herself, when all too fast, the song ended. She thought that her dance partner would leave her at it's conclusion, when the next song started. It was a faster song called, "JUKEBOX HERO" and her partner asked her to join him for another dance. She was not used to this faster dance style, but soon got into the beat, and was dancing quite well. To Petunia surprise, her partner kept her on the dance floor for an hour, until The group completed it's set. He then introduced himself as Timothy Higgins, and asked if he could join her and her company. She agreed and took him over to introduce him to her family.

He asked to be called Tim, and he was accepted into the group and was welcomed by all. As the different acts performed, Tim and Petunia would occasionally go out and dance, trying to reserve their strength for the evening. Finally, Queen was next to perform and Harry and Ginny left their family, to join the group. Tim, looked at Petunia and asked, "Why are Harry and Ginny going on stage?"

"Oh, Harry sings lead, and Ginny sings back up and dances with Harry while they perform. They are really quite good, as you will hear. Care to dance while they play,Tim?"

"Why thank you Petunia, I would love to." and they headed off for the dance floor, followed by everyone else.

The band began to play, and the people began to dance. Tim was amazed at how much Harry sounded like Freddie Mercury, and stated this fact to Petunia, to which Petunia only laughed.

Ginny danced with Harry as they played, until "LOVE OF MY LIFE" was played, and she was replaced by Hermione. Harry held Hermione close while they danced, telling her how much he loved her, the whole time with the song. He sang it like he never had before, with feelings he had shown to her on several occasions, but not with music. He continued to dance with her for a few more songs, until "BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY" came up, and Harry joined Hermione at the piano, which surprised Hermione, as he never showed he could play the instrument before. He then told her it was Freddie playing. The song started, "IS THIS THE REAL LIFE, OR IS IT FANTASY, CAUGHT IN THE LANDSLIDE, NO ESCAPE FROM REALITY, OPEN YOUR EYES, LOOK UP TO THE SKIES AND SEE, I'M JUST A POOR BOY, I NEED NO SYMPATHY, BECAUSE IT'S EASY COME EASY GO, LITTLE HIGH LITTLE LOW, ANY WAY THE WINDS BLOWS DOESN'T REALLY MATTER TO ME, TOO ME!" and the music started and the song began. The people stopped dancing, and gathered around the stage to listen to the music, As the music began to raise in tempo, the listeners started nodding their heads furiously to the music. and as the music was coming to an end, they were just swaying to the music. Then they were hit with "WE WILL ROCK YOU', followed by, "WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS". They ended their set with "I WANT IT ALL" which for some strange reason, Ginny sang lead, with Harry as back-up. The song was well received by the audience, and was applauded loudly. They left the stage as a group, meaning Roger, Brian and Sirius were with them, and joined the family to hugs all around. Tim was speechless, as he was included in the celebration.

The rest of the evening was enjoyed by everyone. Harry alternated dancing with Hermione, Ginny, Lily, Luna, and Petunia. While dancing with Petunia, he asked, "Aunt Tuney, are you enjoying yourself? You seem to be dancing quite a bit with Tim. I don't believe I have ever seen you dance this much before."

Petunia blushed, saying, "Oh Harry, I have never had this much fun before in my life. It is like I never knew how to live before. I finally feel free to do the things I enjoy doing. Tim has brought back to me, what I had been missing, life. I am finally free of the curse of Vernon Dursley."

When the song ended, he brought Tuney back to Tim, which he readily accepted, and hauled her back to the dance floor. The light shining in Tuney's eyes was brilliant, and Harry would not soon forget the happiness showing in her face. He saw his mother was also witnessing it, and had a smile on her face as well. Tonks was cheering them on in her own way, with wolf whistles, cat-calling, suggestive remarks, and just plain having fun at Tuney's expense, which she took with laughter. Tim joined her in her laughter as well.

What a spectacular event it turned out to be. Not a single person had a less than awesome time. When the evening was over, every body in the group was invited to Potter Manor for refreshments and a get together to exchange stories of the evening. Brian and Roger got a chance to dance with Ginny, Hermione, Lily, Luna, Petunia, Lisa, Susan, Padma, Amelia, and Narcissa. This thrilled all the ladies, as they were not expecting it.

Tim asked Petunia if he could talk to her for a moment, in private, which she accepted. They went into the Kitchen, and Tim took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Petunia, this has been the best day of my life, and it is all because of you. I would like to continue this and would like to know if you would accompany me to dinner tomorrow evening, to which she readily agreed. He then took her in his arms, and kissed her gently on the lips, and quickly ended it. He did not ask for forgiveness at his impertinence. Only saying thank you for an extraordinary evening. He said he had to go, as he had to attend church in the morning, but looked forward to tomorrow evening at 7PM. He hugged her and then left. Petunia turned and leaned against the wall, and just smiled. This is how Lily found her, and giggled at the expression on her face. "What evil things are you thinking Tuney. I'm afraid if Tim was still here, he would be in for a long evening, riding the saddle."

"Oh, shut up you. Besides, I expect James can expect the same treatment from you."

"You got it sis."

And they both laughed as they joined the rest of the family, in the sitting room, which was at the moment standing room only. Lily walked over to James who had managed to grab one of the seats, and sat on his lap.

Everyone congratulated Ginny on her huge success that was Miracles and Magic, and promised to go as often as they could, as it was going to take more then one trip to get through the entire park. Dobby promised he would be there everyday to which Luna for the first time in her life cursed. "Like hell you will. As much fun as I had today, There is no way I will do this again for another week or more. Just get that into your head mister, at least one week. I still feel the baby spinning inside my womb, as if it were still on the rides. Not very pleasant let me tell you." This drew laughter from everyone.

Brian and Roger told them of the reactions of the numerous people they tried the WWW jokes on. They said that Elton (John) loved the duck face potion, complete with feathers and how Steve (Tyler) liked the ten ton tongue candy. They had also said that they had met with Paul Rogers, ex lead singer of Bad Company and asked him if he would like to practice with them to take over for their lead singer, which he said he would consider it. They knew it would take a while to learn the words, timing and tempo. They had also met with Spike Edney, Jamie Moses, and Danny Miranda for bass and backup guitars, which they accepted.. Brian looked over to Hermione, and said, "Hermione, I know this may upset you, but if we are to continue with the group, we have to people that will be there for longer than a year, which is how long we asked you to accompany us. We still wish for you to play locally with us if you want, but if we should have to go on the road, I don't believe you would be willing to be away from Harry and Ginny that long. I hope this doesn't upset you?"

"Actually, Brian, I was going to ask you to find a replacement for me, as we will be married soon, and I kind of want to stay here with the family. So this works out great."

Harry was sitting there, when Freddie entered his mind. "Harry, would you let me take partial control again, as I want you to hear this as well."

"Ok Freddie, it's all yours."

Freddie's voice could be heard coming through Harry, "Every one, if I could have your attention please. Brian, Roger, I have enjoyed this time we have spent together, and it is wonderful, that you are moving on. It is because of this, that I feel that I should be moving on as well. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, the time we had together was fantastic. I want to thank you all for the kindness you have shown to me and my friends. It has been an honor for me to have been able to experience life one more time, but it time for me to move on. I do ask for one last request though before I leave, could I get one last kiss from you both, and then I will leave a happy soul." And with that, Harry received a passionate kiss first from Ginny that lasted fro two minutes which brought a silly grin to Harry's face, and then was replaced with a kiss from Hermione which lasted just a little bit longer, and left Harry breathless. Freddie continued that feeling by stating, "Damn, you girls make it hard to leave. I said it before, and I will say it one more time, If I had know either one of you two, before I drifted, I would still be a live member of Queen, happily married with about seven or eight kids, and still working on more. Please remember me always, as you will always be with me. Is there any message you wish me to relay to Albus before I go?"

Harry spoke up, "Please tell him that we miss him very much, and we hope that he is enjoying his next great adventure."

It was then that Harry received a message from the man himself, through Freddie, which Freddie voiced. "To everyone that is gathered here, I wish to pass on my congratulations for your efforts to bring forth a new world and peace for the future your children and Grandchildren shall enjoy. And yes Harry, I am completely happy with my next great adventure. Thank you for asking, and thinking of my happiness. It warms my heart to know that there are still people who care enough to want to know if I am happy in the afterlife. Now with that, Freddie and I must depart this wold, and meet our friends on the other side. Freddie has an angry Elvis to contend with when he returns. Good by my friends, and may you find happiness through out the rest of your lives. Now time for Freddie to say his goodbyes." "Once again, Brian and Roger, I wish you success in your future. Harry, Ginny and Hermione thank you for allowing me this wonderful time I had. Peace be with you all. Good by every body." And with that, Freddie Mercury was no longer a part of Harry Potter. Harry had enjoyed the time that Freddie shared his soul, but was not sad that he was gone. He knew that Freddie had friends on the other side, just waiting to hear his stories.

Thus came the end of the most extraordinary day of the family's lives.


	6. Chapter 6

Alliance of the Light Keeperoliver Chapter 6

A/N: I have had a review wishing I had informed people that this was a continuation of my stories. Well, I guess it is about time I did that. This is a continuation of my Saved series, and yes, James, Lily, and Sirius are alive, as well as about 100 more. There is no more Lord Voldemort or Death Eaters. There is only peace and tranquility in the world. That is the way it will stay for the entire story. If you are looking for battle, look elsewhere. Also, since I have neglected to do so, this story belongs to me, however the characters belong to the kind lady who originated the characters, and the producers who brought it to the cinema for our entertainment. Through the permission of this website, I am allowed to share my thoughts and ideas on how it would be if certain things had changed. Thank you one and all for reading this BS, and allowing me to continue the story. I hope you enjoy it. Oh! By the way, I am contemplating writing a M rated chapter for the trio's wedding night. If too many readers are against this, I will abandon this thought and continue on with the story, as if we all knew what happened. Please reply in your reviews. If I keep on going, I will not have enough thoughts for the next chapter, so I will end this now. Bye Diane, Jessica, Mae, Jaime, Duke, Luiz, and who ever else is reading this story, but Ahem, Do not review. You know who you are.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It has been two weeks since the Grand opening of Miracles and Magic, and the crowds haven't changed. The park has been packed for the entire time, and the reviews for the park, in both the muggle and wizarding papers, have been top notch.

Harry and Ginny have been approached by several organizations, wishing for discounts on group participation, and it was granted for the biggest part, but there were some that were refused. Instead, they were given free passes for all the visitors. These were orphanages, wards of the state, hospital wards for children with incurable deceases. Harry and Ginny both had a soft spot for these groups.

The cost to run the park was around 100,000 pounds a day, and they grossed 650,000 pounds a day. 400,000 pounds were given back to the people in the form of scholorship grants, medical assistance, clothing and food for the needy, shelter for the homeless, and medical research.

Thus bringing to fruition, Harry's dreams for a better life style for all in the commonwealth. James and Lily could not be prouder of their son. He is every parents dream come true.

However, none could be more proud then the two beautiful young women who were his constant companions, where ever he went. Harry, Ginny and Hermione were no longer worshiped, as they walked through the streets, or stopped at a place of business. No, now they were treated as friends where ever they went. Yes they shook a lot of hands, and got a lot of hugs, but the people who did these things did it out of respect, not for the fame of touching the Great Harry Potter, or his chosen life mates.

Preparations were getting done for the upcoming wedding, which took place in 12 days. But first, was Harry's birthday, which was tomorrow. Harry had been asked to attend a special celebration, to commemorate it. A chance for the people to tell Harry happy birthday. Harry had been so touched by this thought, that he readily accepted it. Now he was wondering what in the world was he thinking. An estimated 2,000,000 people were expected to line the streets in Piccadilly Circus, where the event will take place. It was to be a four hour event, with the worlds largest cake, expected to be made. The shape of the cake was kept a secret. People from around the world were going to be there.

The three were sitting in a small coffee shop, relaxing, when they were approached by a young girl of about ten years old. She had a tattered outfit on, and her face was dirty. With all of this, she a proud look on her face. "You are Harry Potter, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes I am, young lady, and this is Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley. Would we be out line asking what your name is?"

"Oh no sir, my name is Naomi Waters, or at least that is what I call myself."

Hermione was in research mode, "Can you tell us what you mean by call yourself? Do you live with your parents?"

"No Ma'am, I live on my own. My parents died just after I was born, leaving me a ward of the state. I was put in a foster home, and they were not very nice. They had three other Foster children, and three of their own. Her own kids were treated differently than we were, always better. We finally said we had enough, and left. We have been living as brothers and sister ever since. I am the only girl. Please don't think I am here looking for hand outs, or sympathy. I am here because you have been sort of my hero for like six years. When you beat that bad guy last year, I knew I had to meet you one day, to say thank you. What you have done since then, is even better then your victory, You have bettered the life of the kids in orphanages, and people like us who live on the street."

About that time, the owner of the shop disturbing the peace of his customers, "Naomi, what have I told you about pestering my customers. Now you will get no meal for this evening. I must ask you to leave them alone and get out of my shop."

Ginny pulled the girl over to her, and put arms around her, as if protecting her, "Excuse me sir, do you know who we are?"

"No Madam, but it does not matter who..." he just noted who indeed they were. "Please forgive me Mr. Potter, I am sorry if this girl is disturbing you. I shall remove her at once."

Ginny was getting upset, "Stop. This young lady is here at our request, and will be treated with respect. Anything less will most likely end up with bad reviews for your establishment from Harry in the London Times. I am sure you don't want that, now do you?"

"Of course not Madam, please forgive me. My mistake. May I get the young lady something, on the house of course, for my error."

Naomi looked at Mr. Binder, with thank you written all over her face. He had always been kind to her family (So called), and giving them the day old pastries that were left, at the end of the day. But now he was offering her fresh pastry, and her choice with some thing to drink. She took advantage of it, and asked for a glass of milk, and two Bismark's. She had always wanted to try them, but they were usually gone before lunch. The trio left her alone to eat, and watched as the look of delight danced upon her face, as she ate the delicious pastry. The combination of chocolate, custard and pastry crust was heaven to her taste buds. She finished them off, and walked over to Mr. Binder and said ,"Thank you very much Mr. Binder, those were excellent. "and started back to the table , when Mr. Binder asked, "Would the young lady like anything else?"

Naomi's eyes got as big as saucers. She went back to the display case, and looked at the assortment. She was having a hard time deciding, when she felt a presence move in behind her. She looked up and saw Mr. Potter.

"Excuse Mr. Binder, is it?, I was wanting to know what the cost of everything in your display case would cost?" Naomi couldn't believe what he had just said.

"Well sir, at the time, the goods are a little old, so I'm afraid they will have to go at the day old price. I hope you don't mind them not being fresh?"

"Oh, I am sure we could live with it. So how much?"

"50 pounds, for every thing. Does that sound alright?"

Harry looked at the individual prices, and knew he was getting a bargain. "Deal. Now Naomi, where are your brothers?"

"They are out back, waiting for me. They knew how I felt about you, and didn't want to take the chance of ruining my meeting with you."

"Would you please go get them for me, tell them lunch is being served."

Naomi came back two minutes, with her three brothers, the oldest looked about fourteen, and the youngest looked about seven, with the middle about twelve. They were all in the same shape as Naomi.

"Mr. Potter, may I introduce mt brothers, Kevin, Warren and the youngest is Leo. Guys I would like you to meet Harry Potter, and his friends Hermione and Ginny. I am sorry, but I forgot your last names."

Kevin spoke up, "Hermione Granger and Ginevra Weasley, but she likes to be called Ginny. I know them very well. We have heard of your park, and have wanted to visit it since it opened."

Ginny was thrilled that someone knew so much about her, "Well thank you very much for that compliment. What else do you know about me, Kevin?"

It was Warren that answered, "Your brothers operate the best joke and novelty shop in the world, you are friends with the musical group Queen, and you are the most beautiful lady I , or we, have ever met. Although Your friend Hermione is very beautiful as well. You are also the most generous people in the world, and the kindest. Anything else Leo?"

"Yes Warren there is. Hermione is the most brilliant woman in the world, plus she is one of the best pianists in the world. She has also started a movement to better the living conditions for the different races residing in the U.K. And she is the most beautiful woman in the world, with Ginny being a close second."

Harry was laughing at the comments of the two young men, "It seems you two have secret admirers. Won't you three join us for some refreshments. Mr. Binder, could we please bring seven glasses of milk over here please, and just add it to my bill?"

They all gathered around the table, and enjoyed the fare presented them. The boys who were quite Chatty previously, were now quiet. They were too busy enjoying the treats in front of them.

Harry then got serious with them, "Kevin, since you are the oldest, would you please tell me where you stay in the evenings. How you protect your family from the bad people that frequent the city in the evenings. It must be a terrible burden on you?"

"Sir, it is not a burden, it is a blessing. These brothers and sister are, like you said, my family. We don't have the best life, but we get by, thanks to people like Mr. Binder. We chose to live like this, so that we can be together. If we went to an orphanage, the chance of being separated is too great, especially with Leo and Naomi. That and the last foster home we were in was terrible to say the least. This way, we are sure to stay together. We stay in an abandoned warehouse a couple of blocks from here. It protects us from the really bad weather, and keeps us dry, although not too warm in the winter, and not too cool in the summer."

"How long have you lived this way, Kevin?" Hermione asked.

"About two years now. And if you are thinking of taking us to the authorities, we will sun away again, the first chance we get. We will not be separated, like I said before." Kevin said those last words with a challenge to it, as if daring them to try it.

Hermione offered a different solution, "Kevin, it is not our intention to take you to the authorities, however, we would like to take you with us to introduce you to our family, and offer you a chance to sleep in a bed for a change, and to wear some clean clothes. Perhaps take a bath, and eat a home cooked meal. Would you like that?"

"What's the catch?"

"What do you mean, What's the catch? There is no catch."

Harry interjected, "I'm afraid there is a catch Hermione."

"I knew it." Keven replied.

"Kevin, there is always a reaction to every action. The catch I am talking about is, That you and your brothers and sister must enjoy yourself. You cannot sit around and mope, feeling sorry for your self. If that is the attitude you are going to bring, I would rather you forget our offer."

Naomi had decided for her brother, "Mr. Potter, we would be delighted to stay with you. Please forgive my brother. He has been watching over us for five years now. I love him very much, but sometimes he doesn't know when to shut up."

"Alright then, let's get this show on the road. First stop, Potter Manor."

Harry gathered all the goodies, handing some to everyone, and paid Mr. Binder 500 pounds, to which Mr. Binder heavily objected, but Harry refused to listen, shaking his hand and telling him thank you for the delightful afternoon.

Upon arriving at the manor, they were met with chaos, as James and Sirius were in the middle of a prank war with Dobby and Draco. There was a spell cast around the room, to stop any stray spells from leaving the confined area. The room was a disaster. And the men in the room were not much better.

The kids, who had heard about magic being reintroduced to the world, had never witnessed it, and were amazed at what they were seeing. Sirius' hair was green, with red spots, James hair was gone, and his skin was covered with boils. Draco's hair was also gone, and he had a tattoo of a Gryffin on his head. Dobby was running around with peacock feathers sticking out of his butt. There was evidence of some stinking charms being used, as they all had to stop occasionally, and fan their faces to clear the smell away. James finally noticed the visitors, and called a stop to the war, but not before Draco hit him with a tongue tying charm. He wanted to say, "Welcome to the Potter family Manor."

"What came out was, "Blah blah blah blah blah blah."

All seven newcomers were rolling on the floor laughing their arses off.

Sirius came over, and apologized for their behavior, and got hit in the butt with a stinger from Dobby. He jumped up in the air, grabbing his butt yelling, "No fair, James called a stop to the war."

Dobby exclaimed, "Sorry, I didn't hear it."

James somehow dropped the shields, and when Draco cast the counter curse, was able to say, correctly this time. "Welcome to the Potter family Manor. My name is James, this is Sirius, The other bald gentleman is Draco, and the one with the feathers is Dobby. Now Harry, if you could introduce us to your friends."

Harry was still out of breath from laughing, so Hermione made the introductions instead. "Gentlemen, and I use that term very loosely, I would like you to meet Kevin, Warren, Leo and Naomi Waters. They will be our house guests for a while."

The four children looked at her, with a shocked expression, as they thought it was only for the night.

Draco came over, and extended his hand to Kevin, and said, "It is very nice to meet you all, and I also welcome you to the Potter house of the criminally insane. The only requirement for visiting here is to be certified crazy. Or be accepted by a family member, which is what I gather to be your case."

Kevin said, "Thank you, I think. Nice to know we are welcomed, Now could someone please tell me what is going on. I didn't know what to expect when we got here, but this is beyond anything I could have imagined."

Naomi giggled and said, "I thought it was great. I haven't laughed that hard in ages. We knew of magic, of course, but have never seen it. If this is what it is like, I wish I was a Witch."

Upon hearing that, Dobby transformed her clothes into robes, complete with hat and a wand, that when waved, created bubbles. Naomi was once again rolling on the floor laughing. Her brothers were joining her in their laughter. They hadn't been here 20 minutes, and were already glad they accepted Hermione's invitation.

Harry was finally able to speak, and asked his guests if they would like to get cleaned up, with a fresh set clothes and join them for something to drink, which the children agreed and Ginny took them upstairs to shower and change.

Downstairs, Harry told the four why the kids were here. They were dumbfounded at first, but soon, they all knew what the trio's plans were, and thought them brilliant, as there were no kids left, and would probably jump at this chance.

Dobby volunteered to go get them, and popped out. He returned with Mrs. Weasley before the Kids returned from their clean-up.

"Now what is this that Dobby was trying to tell me, Harry?"

"If you could wait just a minute Mom, until the kids get down here, I can explain it all at one time."

Molly shined at Harry's calling her Mom. She had been wanting that for seven years. It was worth the wait. She pulled him into a hug, and said thank you.

"For what, Mom, I didn't do anything yet?"

"For being you Harry, and nothing else."

Soon the four Waters joined the adults, with a new one present. Naomi saw her, and went to her right away. She gave Molly a hug and said, "Your Mrs. Weasley, Ginny's Mom. I have read about you, and heard all about you. I wish I could have had --a mother like you when I was growing up?"

Ginny said, "Be careful what you wish for, you might get it. And besides, you never met the real her. You should see her around the twins."

"And what would be the difference between you and I on that matter, young lady?"

"Good point Mom, probably none."

James then had everyone sit. "Harry brought up an interesting point. Molly, who is staying at you house right now?"

"Just Arthur and I. It's pretty lonely during the days, all by myself really. That's why I look forward to these visits. Why do you ask, James?"

"Molly, These children are friends of Harry, Hermione and Ginny. I am sorry to say, that they are homeless, but refuse to go to an orphanage, because they might be separated. They were under the care of a foster home, but they were miserable to them, while showing preference to there own children. IN no way were they as bad as Vernon Dursley, but in no way were they good either.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny thought adoption would be the only answer, but only if all four were included in the bargain. Molly, the only answer they came up with was you."

Molly and Naomi both shot up at that last statement. The boys looked at the two females, and knew what was coming.

Naomi ran into Molly's arms and pleaded, "Oh please say yes, please. This is what I have always wanted. And for it to be my ideal mother figure. I'll just die if you say no."

"Well then, I guess I will just have to say yes, then, won't I?"

The boys joined the family hug, and James flooed the Ministry, to ask Arthur to come over if he could get away. Arthur was there 20 seconds later.

He looked at the group of children hanging on to his Molly, and asked what was going on.

He was brought up to date, and loved the idea of family again, and knew because of his position in the Ministry, and the fact that Harry potter was soon to be his Son-in-law. He could get it done in no time.

Arthur and Molly were soon to be parents again, with another large family, just the way they liked it.

A/N: Please forgive me this one time for having author's notes at the beginning and the end, but I had to point out something. The reason the kids know so much about the trio and Molly and Arthur, is because of the papers. With nothing else to do, they took the discarded papers out of the trash, to read them, for entertainment.


	7. Chapter 7

Alliance of the Light Keeperoliver Chapter 7

Molly and Arthur had gotten the children settled, when they got unexpected company, Fred and Luna, and George and Angel sauntered into the house, When seeing the three new children, Fred opened up with, "What are they delivering grown up babies now, of have you two been keeping a secret from us?"

Molly answered with a pleased, Fred, Luna, George, Angelina, I would like you to meet Kevin, Warren, Naomi and Leo Waters, soon to be Weasley. We are going to adopt them. We want to treat them like family, and that doesn't mean pranking them every 15 minutes. Do you understand me!"

George rolled his eyes, "Yes mother dear, we understand you. So you lot are going to be our new family, well then let me introduce us properly. I am George Weasley, and this is my lovely wife Angelina, but call her Angel. This good looking fellow over here is Fred Weasley, and his unbelievably beautiful wife Luna, and there baby in waiting, sex yet to be determined."

The four youths laughed at George's antics, and shook all of their hands, which the twins made every attempt of confusing the kids, by shaking hands three or four times. By the time they were done, all of the group were confused. Fred spoke up, "Yes, well that went surprisingly well, didn't it. Now what say we all settle down to get to know each other better. George and I, as well as our charming wives, are the proud owners of the..."

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. We know. Kevin and I have wanted so much to visit you store, but we have never been able to find it. I imagine that Naomi and Leo would also like to visit it, but not to the extent that Kevin and I do." Warren broke in.

"That popular are we?" said George.

"With us you are, I don't know about anyone else. We have been wanting to see it for a year now."

"Well then we can't keep these young people waiting no can we George? I think a trip to Diagon Alley is in order for tomorrow?" Fred replied.

Molly interjected, "Not tomorrow they won't. Tomorrow is the big celebration for Harry's birthday, and we intend to be there for it. It wouldn't hurt for you four to be there as well, as every one will be attending. That means no customers, so you can keep the store closed for the day, and attend the festivities."

Luna looked at Fred and said "Fred, I would like to be there for Harry's birthday celebration, Could we please go, at least for a couple of hours. We owe everything to Harry, and I want him to know we appreciate it. Besides, I hear that they are going to try and make it a National Holiday for Great Briton. Don't you want to be there for that."

"Sweetheart, We, George and I have already taken the initiative of keeping the store closed for the event, and have given all of our employees off with pay. Verity about passed out when we told them this, as she is not use to us being that generous. Not that we are cheap, but in closing the store for a day, usually costs us easily 50,000 Galleons, not to mention the wages we will be handing out. But as you said, it more then worth it for Harry."

Arthur chimed in, "That's settled then, What say we get to bed, and wake up and go out to eat in the morning, before heading over to London for the little get together." And they all climbed the stairs, heading for their bedrooms. The four young ones, filled with excitement for what was in store for tomorrow.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lily and James were in their sitting room with Sirius, Amelia, Remus and Tonks, And Severus and Narcissa. The four men were talking about their forming the Marauders again, and came up with a name for Severus. He had agreed with the name immediately, as it fit his personality to a "T". He was to be called SLY. This was so perfect on so many levels. Like Slytherin House, his Animagus form, a silver fox. His being a spy for the order before Tom's defeat. But most of all, his devious nature.

He would never believed that he would become friends with these men sitting in this room, but so much had changed in the past year, both with his life, and with the wizarding world in general. Because of this, he now believed anything could happen. He thought that he would miss being the Professor for potions at Hogwarts, But the position Harry found for him in Phoenix Inc., had brought him more fame and fortune, then he could imagine. Narcissa's skills at potions has made them the most sought after potions brewers in the wizarding world. Well known companies have offered him and Cissy lucrative offers to leave P.I. and come work for them, but the freedom that P.I. gives them, and to be around his new friends was just too great to pass up. He and Cissy were now part of a family he didn't have while growing up.

He caught every ones attention by tapping on his glass, "I would like to make a toast, to the man who is to be honored tomorrow, Harry James Potter, who turns nineteen tomorrow, has brought about changes to the wizarding world, and to the world in general. Through his efforts, the rights of all of God's creatures have been greatly improved, and seem to be getting better. Here's to Harry, and a better tomorrow."

Everyone agreed by saying together, "Here, Here."

Then Sirius added, "Here is to friends and loved ones around the world, and in this room. May we stay this way for all of our lives."

Again, "Here, Here."

Tonks then stood up, "I have been known to be a bit clumsy in the past, and have not always made the right choices in my life, but the Day I met one Harry James Potter, was probably the best day of my life. Lily, James, I don't know if you knew this or not, But Harry is the one to set Remus straight, and get him and I together. He is also the one to set Remus straight about being a good father."

Tears were forming in Tonks eyes as she continued. "Remus was getting remorseful for getting me pregnant. Both for his ex-furry little problem, and for bringing a child into this world during the worst of times. Harry actually yelled at him and called him a coward for not facing up to his responsibilities. He also told him that you James, would not want him to leave his pregnant wife to follow Harry, Ron and Hermione in their search for the Horcruxes. Ever since then, Remus has been the perfect husband and father. So this one is for you two, for bringing into this world the most loving. caring, devoted and kind person I have ever known. To Lily and James."

"Here, Here."

James stood up and said, "What the hell is going on here, are we at a funeral here or something? We are here to enjoy the friendship we all share. We all know the kind of person my son is, but if he were here with us right , he would tell us all to, Just Shut Up. Which is how it should be. We are honoring his life tomorrow, not his death. We don't need to hear sob stories, before we go out to honor Harry. We need to hear funny stories to relish the thought of Harry's accomplishments. No offense Nym, but Remus was always a stick in the mud for his plight. He didn't think anyone would ever love him. but what is past is past. Now we enjoy the time we have together. I believe it also time we all should be heading to bed so that we won't be falling asleep during Harry's day."

And they all agreed and went off to their seperate bedrooms.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Harry was having a beautiful dream of a Brunette and a redhead sitting on the beach in the Riviera. It was a topless beach, and the two girls were drawing the stares of all the men that were there on the beach, much to the consternation, of all the other women who were also visiting the beach. There was a loud moan, when a raven haired man, that just sat down between the two beauties, and received kisses from them both, and then they all laid back, with the girls snuggling against the wild haired young man. And then he heard a tapping, and awoke out of his dream, and saw another girl in his life, Hedwig. He got up and let her in.

"Hello there girl, have you got a letter for me. You know I miss our little games we played at Hogwarts this year. Do you miss them also?"

Coooo.

"Ya I know they were great, so let me get this letter from you so that you can get a bite, and rest." And he took the letter off of her leg, and see that it was from Mrs. Weasley. Harry looked over at Hedwig, "How did you know she had a letter for me?"

Co.

"She called you? And you heard her? You know you are getting smarter all the time. Pretty soon, the whole world will be able to understand you."

Coooo.

"Thank you girl, that does make me, Hermione and Ginny kind of special."

Harry read the letter, while Hedwig ate, and then buried her head in her wing for a nap.

My Dear Harry:

Arthur and I can't thank you enough for the joy you have brought to us. The children are amazing They took to Fred, Luna, George and Angel right away.

We are all going to be there today, but only for a couple of hours, and then we are all going to Miracles and Magic, and maybe spend the night, so that the kids may enjoy more of the park.

We hope that you may join us, following the ceremonies, and join in on the fun.

You can give us your answer at the celebration.

Give our love to Hermione and Our Beloved daughter, and all who are with you.

Love your second mom and dad

Arthur and Molly

Harry got dressed, and went to Ginny's room, to see if she was awake. He knocked twice, but got no answer, so he opened the door, and saw her bed made and the room empty. He then went to Hermione's room with the same results. He headed downstairs to find everyone in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Why didn't someone wake me up?"

Ginny answered his question, "We tried, but you seemed to be having a dream, and were laying there with a smile on your face, and thought you might not want to be disturbed, so we let you sleep in. Who were you dreaming about, darling?"

"What would be the correct question? I was dreaming about the French Riviera, and the nude beaches, if you must know." which brought all of the faces up to look at his.

"I dreamed of this Brunette and redhead sitting there, getting all the attention of the men there, and the women getting upset. Then this man with Raven hair with a wild wind look to it, sat between the two beauties, and received kisses from both the women, and all the men on the beach let out a loud moan, and and went off to find the leftovers. I pitied the guys, as they had to settle for second best, as the raven seemed to get the cream of the crop."

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, and Hermione said, "We are going to have to check this theory out. I don't know about Ginny, but I would like to see if a Brunette will be good enough to gather all the attention."

Ginny replied, "Not alone you want, remember there was a Brunette and a redhead there, so we have to cover both bases, for your findings to be factual."

This banter drew laughs from the others sitting around the table.

Harry just noticed that Tim was with them this morning, and Aunt Petunia had a distinct glow to her this morning, and could only guess as to what went on between the two. "Good morning Tim, Good to see you bright and early this morning, Did you just get here?"

Tuney turned bright red, but Tim seemed to take it in stride and said, "No, as a matter of fact, Tuney and I got in rather late last night, and she asked me to stay here for the night, I hope you don't mind Harry."

"Tim, Aunt Petunia lives here as well as every one else, as long as they do, they can have over anyone they care to without asking. So whether I cared or not is of no significance. But to answer your question, I am happy Tuney has met someone that is making her feel like a woman again. I have never seen her so lively, so alert, so girly."

Tuney faked a frown at Harry and told him, "I am not girly. I am motivated to achieve a certain aire, so that my significant others, will notice the change in my attitude."

"Who are you, and why did you steal Hermione's brain?" asked Harry. He received a good swat to the head from said girl, which really hurt.

They all got up, as it was time for them to go.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The celebration was fantastic, and was presided over by Lily and Hagrid. They had tried to make this day a legal holiday, but Harry would have none of it. Harry settled for Aug 11 as the holiday, and asked that it be called Alliance Day, in commemoration of the reinstatement of the Alliance of the light nearly one year ago, or if that was not acceptable, Unification Day. Unification Day was chosen, and became an official holiday for the British Commonwealth. Harry did not want his name tied up with it at all.

A great time was had by all who attended, but Harry and the girls decided they would have more fun at Miracles and Magic, and decided to join Arthur, Molly and the kids plus Fred, Luna, George, Angel, Dobby, Luna, Ron, Parvati, Draco, Susan, Dudley and Lisa.

Kevin, Warren, Naomi and Leo, were floored by the splendor of Miracles and Magic. Harry had given them each 200 Pounds for spending money, and by the time they left, they still had 200 pounds each. Every time they went to by something, someone else was there to pay for it.

To say that they had fun, would have been an insult to the four young ones. They were so into the park, they were not ready to give it up for the evening, but were promised that they would still be here in the morning, so that the kids could return and enjoy them selves some more.

The four shared a room, as there were limited rooms available, even for the owners of the facility. Harry promised himself, he would make sure this would not happen again, and the next day, he had contacted a contractor to build a house for the use of his family members, when they visited the park. They stayed at the park until Three PM, and then traveled to Diagon Alley, so that the kids could see Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, in it's full glory. They rode the tubes for about 20 minutes, the Chairs for about an hour, and left the shop with two bags each filled with WWW Gadgets, Trinkets and candy. Naomi even got a Pygmy Puff she named Penny. All four left, each still carrying 200 pounds in their pockets. When everyone arrived back at the Burrow, the four sat down, and Naomi and Leo were crying. Not for sorrow. When Harry asked why they were crying, Naomi answered, "Harry, two days ago, we only dreamed of the things we did today. You made those dreams a reality, plus you gave us something we never had. a family that loves us. Not just a mom and dad, but cousins and aunts and uncles. That is why we are crying, not because we are spoiled and want more, but because we don't know what we did to deserve this. This is every child's dream, but we are living it. I , or should I say we, didn't know how to thank you." She ran to Harry and threw her arms around him and cried on his shoulder. She did not break her hug for 5 minutes, and then she whispered in his ear, "Thank you, so, so, much Harry, as this is perfect."

"You're welcome sweetheart, so, so, much."

Molly said next, as she was clearing the tears out her eyes, "As tomorrow is Saturday, what do we propose to do?"

Hermione popped up, "Arthur, or dad if I may, Have you ever went to the cinema, to see a movie?"

Arthur's eyes got as big as Hedwig's, "No, Hermione, but it is on my to do list."

"There you go Molly, that is what's planned for tomorrow, and if I'm not mistaken, it will be the kids treat. How's that sound guys?"

All four kids were now in an embrace with the five grown ups. Ginny, Harry and Hermione agreed to spend the night, and all sitting at the table thought about the two days events and the upcoming weekend. Naomi was sitting there petting Penny, the pygmy puff, listening to it purr. She had always wanted a big family, and now, she was apart of the biggest family you could ever ask for. Life was perfect for this young lady and her brothers.


	8. Chapter 8

Alliance of the Light Keeperoliver Chapter 8

Harry had talked to Dobby and Ron, about being his best men at his wedding. Dobby had readily accepted, but Ron had declined. "Harry, although we have mended the fence we built around us, I don't feel worthy of this honor. I have hurt you too much in the past, for you to be that forgiving. Surely there must be someone else that could be there for you, someone more worthy?"

"Ron, you were my first friend that was my age, ever. We have had some rough times, but you still managed to be there for me in the end. Yes, there are others I could ask, but they are a distant second to you. You have to be my first choice, if for no other reason, I expect to be best man at your wedding."

"Thank you Harry, and I will ask you to be best man at Padma and my wedding. I just don't feel right to be your best man. Please accept my declining your offer?"

Harry looked at Ron, in a hurt fashion. Ron as always been his friend. He knew Ron to be pig headed, jealous and envious, but Harry usually looked past those faults. Evidently, Ron didn't. "If that is what you want, Ron, I will ask someone else, but keep in mind, you were always my first choice."

Harry thought on who he could get in place of Ron. There was Draco, Dudley, and Neville. He was getting ready to ask one of them, when he knew who had to be his best man. If it wasn't Ron, then the next best thing would be his business partners.

He approached the twins and yelled, "Hey Weasleys, come'ere."

Fred and George looked at him with huge grins on their faces. "Well look what we got here Fred, it's our part owner, friend, and soon to be Brother, little Harrykins. Isn't he just too cute?" George said as pinched Harry's cheek.

"Why yes dear brother, I believe it is our dear soon-to-be brother. But I am not sure I liked the way he called George. Maybe he is someone else, under a polyjuice potion. You know there are those who would try anything to steal our ideas. Perhaps we should ask him some questions only we would know the answer to?"

"Yes, I suppose you are right brother mine. Harrykins, what color panties was Ginny wearing the first time you kissed her?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me, what color?"

"If I were to tell you, how would you know if I was right or wrong? You were not even there."

"He has a point dear brother, let me try. Have you and Ginny had fun yet?"

"What?"

"Has Ginny rode the bologna pony yet?"

"Are you guys crazy?"

"Answer the questions there, whoever you are. You seen to be avoiding the answers for some reason. Has Ginny done the tube steak boogie with you?"

"Well there goes my second choice for best men at my wedding, I will have to ask Dudley?"

"It is our Harrykins, George, and he was going to ask us to be his best men at wedding. What an honor, to be asked, and to be chosen by the man who tamed Ginny Weasley. We accept, graciously of course, but you still haven't answered our question, have you done the horizontal bop."

"You two are nuts, and look forward to seeing you both on the stage with Ginny, Hermione and I on Aug. 11. And try to dress normal. No tie died suits, or exploding handkerchiefs. Unless you want a taste of bat-bogies from your sister. Oh, and she will have to properly thank you for your concern by asking these very interesting questions."

"You wouldn't do that to us, Harry, we're going to be brothers. You do want to see us at your wedding, don't you?"

"Sure, but it wouldn't bother me if you were joined at the hip for the day. After all, all eyes will be on the two beautiful women that will be joining us on stage. If you know what I mean?"

"Right, forget we asked?" they both answered.

"No, I couldn't do that, I am sure Ginny would like to know that her brothers are looking out for her well being."

"Harry, we were just having a little fun, that's all. We knew that you would protect our little Ginnykins honor, by ignoring our questions. It was our way of making sure you stayed loose before your wedding. That's all we were really trying to do."

"Uh huh, and next you were going to stop me from answering you, right?"

"He does understand us Fred. Thank goodness we have such a caring soon-to-be brother."

"It's alright guys, and just to let you know, we have not played free willy yet. However, I have tested the cantaloupe, squeezed the charmings. fondled the pears, and played what's worse than a white tornado."

"Played what?"

"What's worse than a white tornado?"

"What's worse then a white tornado?"

Harry reached over and twisted a nipple on each of them and said, "A Titty Twister." causing the twins to howl in pain, rubbing their sore parts.

Harry walked of, thinking to himself, 'Oh ya, that was fun.'

'What was fun?' came a dual response in his mind. He told the girls of his encounter with the twins. When he told them of his game, they both said, 'What's worse than a White Tornado?'

'I'll tell you later, it's funnier when you see it.'

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lily and James were sitting at the kitchen table, going over flower arrangements, when Harry walked in sporting a black eye.

Lily saw it, and with concern asked, "Harry what happened?"

"Ginny can't take a joke."

James' curiosity was peaked, "What was the joke?"

"Oh no, I don't need another black eye, thank you very much. And besides Hermione was not much better."

About that time both girls came in rubbing their breasts, and giving Harry the evil eye. "That was not funny Harry James Potter. It hurt." Hermione said, as she continued to rub her breast. She pulled out her blouse and looked down into it, and said, "You left a black and blue mark."

"I said I was sorry, Hermione, are you never going to forgive me?"

"Probably not, and judging by the look in Ginny's eyes, don't expect it from her either."

Ginny pulled her blouse out and looked down inside it, and noticed that her's was also bruised.

Lily asked, "What kind of a joke would cause all these marks?"

Ginny leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"What? Harry James Potter that was mean, how would you like it to happen to you?"

James was feeling left out, "What happened?"

Lily looked at James, and thought 'Why not'

"Harry asked the girls, What's worse than a White Tornado?"

James took the bait, "What's worse than a White Tornado?"

Lily reached over and twisted his nipple real hard and said, "A Titty Twister?" causing James to yell.

"Shit Lily, that hurt like a son of a bitch."

The three ladies were laughing so hard, it brought the attention of a passing Remus, Tonks/Teddy, and Petunia. They peeked into the kitchen to see all five people laughing. Harry with a black and Hermione, Ginny and James rubbing their breasts. Lily seemed to be the only person not effected.

Tonks looked at the strange sight, "Would someone please explain what's going on?"

All she could gather from them was a question, what's worse than a white tornado.

Remus turned out to be the fall guy, "What's worse than a White Tornado?"

Petunia reached over and twisted his nipple so hard, she pulled Remus into her, as she said, "A Titty Twister."

Remus sounded like he was in his old werewolf form, the way he howled.

That started the laughing all over again, which was added to it by Teddy.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

August 11, 1999

Harry was on the stage waiting for his better halves, to start their walk down the path. He was not nervous, but excited. He had been waiting for this moment, since before school started. It was a beautiful day, and the crowd was being entertained by Brian on his guitar, accompanied by Spike Edny on Organ. They got the signal from the house, and Spike began the wedding march. Naomi and Leo were the first ones in the procession. Naomi with the flowers, and Leo with the rings. They split up, and went to their respective sides.

Next to come down were Luna and Petunia, Maids of Honor.

Molly and Jean were next, as Mothers of the Brides.

Then Lily as mother of the Groom, accompanied by Sirius as the Godfather.

The music stopped, and a signal started it back up with the Brides March.

The first one out was Ginny and Arthur. Tears could be seen in both of their eyes. Arthur's because he was losing a daughter, and Ginny because she was having her dream come true.

Harry looked at Ginny, and could not imagine a more beautiful sight. He could imagine an equally as beautiful sight, but not more beautiful. His heart was filled with so much love, it felt like it was going to burst.

Harry moved down to the bottom of the stairs to receive Ginny from Arthur, Arthur placed Ginny hand in Harry's and told Harry to take care of her, to which Harry said "Always."

Harry brought Ginny back up on stage with him, and took his place.

The doors opened again, and Richard and Hermione started down the path. Richard showing how proud of his daughter, and Hermione looking absolutely ravishing. More than just Harry was looking at Hermione. Ron was looking at her with tear filled eyes, thinking of what he could have had. This beautiful woman would have been his if he hadn't been such an ass-hole. Yes, Harry you are a very lucky man. Take care of her, or I will make you pay. On second thought , you better take care of both of them, as you will have the wrath of the Weasley clan all over you.

Harry was beyond happy. It was like he was on Felix, he felt so lucky. The two most beautiful women in the world, were soon to be his wives.

Again, he walked down to the bottom of the stairs, to receive Hermione from Richard. As Richard Placed Hermione's hand in Harry's, he pulled them both up and kissed Hermione's hand wishing them both good luck. Harry said, "I don't need anymore luck, Dad, I already have more than I could ever hope for. To ask for anymore would feel like gluttony."

He brought Hermione back up on stage, and left her on her spot, and went back to his.

Harry knew that asking his mother to perform the ceremony would have been a bad move, so he asked Kingsley to do it. As being an ex-Minister of Magic, he was authorized to perform it. If Hagrid had been declared Minister, he would have been more than happy for him to perform it.

Before they started, there was a flash of white, and Hedwig was perched on a stand behind the participants, looking on at her precious family.

Coooo!

Kingsley looked at Harry.

"She said now you can begin."

Kingsley chuckled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join in marriage these three young people. The journey they are about to take, is filled with love, caring, sharing and pride. It is a beautiful journey, and will hopefully be a long and pleasant journey. I have witnessed the love shared by these three and can honestly say that if a marriage of this kind can be accomplished, it will be done by them. It is not common for this type of Marriage, but none the less it is a deserving one, for the love they share is beyond measure. I will not get into what these three have accomplished in life, because we would be here for hours. Let us just say, no three people deserve this more than they do. Now to begin, Harry will you share your vows with Ginny and Hermione."

Harry looked into the eyes of the two beautiful young women across from him and started, "Ginny, when I started my school years, I had no idea what was in store for me. I looked at this as a new experience. And it started with a large family, that showed kindness to a scrawny little boy, with wild hair, and a lost feeling. I didn't know you then, and if I had, all those wasted years would have never happened. Not until my sixth year did I realize what I had been missing. You brought hope back into my spirit, and to look forward to a life with someone to love."

He then turned to Hermione, "Hermione, you were my reason to fight on, when things looked the worst. You never let me forget that people who cared for me, would always be there for me. You were the driving force behind my accomplishments. Without you, I could not have done the things I did. It was because of you, that Ginny is here with us today. It is because of you, that I am here with you today. Never let it be said, that a Potter forgets those who have sacrificed so much, and asked for nothing in return. You have done all this out of friendship and love, and because of that

I am able to return that love to both of you. The last thing I have to say, is that This day was chosen, because I could think of no better birthday present to Ginevra, than my heart and Hermione's heart. I look forward to the time we are about to share together with love in my heart and" Then looking at the twins, and back to his girls, "Anticipation." There were giggles heard in the crowd at this statement.

Kingsley then turned to the girls, "Ginny, if you would, then Hermione."

"Harry it embarrasses me to admit that I have had a crush on you since I was five, when I first heard the Boy Who Lived story. I guess you would call me a fan girl, that is until my first year. That was when I lost fan girl status, and found the real you. A loving, caring, shy boy, who puts others before his self. I was hurt that you never noticed me, but Hermione was the one who told how to get your attention. It took a couple of years, but it worked. Our first kiss had to be shared by the Gryffindor student body, but I wouldn't have had it any other way. I have never lost the love we had that year,

I also look forward to our life together with anticipation, to our life together with Hermione and the rest of our ever growing family. I love you Harry James Potter."

Hermione looked at Ginny, and then at Harry, "After you two, you leave very little say. Harry, before Hogwarts, I had no friends, I had no life, and I had no hope of ever changing, and then I met you and Ron. It started out like I was going to to continue my life like before Hogwarts, then on Halloween evening, an event that would change my life forever. I met a Troll. If he didn't stink so bad, if he was here I would probably hug him. That was our first adventure together, and My life has been one adventure after another since then, and I don't regret one minute of it. Although I didn't confess it, I have had a crush on you since third year, when we took a ride on Buckbeak. I am sorry if I hurt Ron in any way, but the way I felt about you, I don't believe Ron and I would have worked out. I loved Ron, but as a brother, like you once said, but luckily didn't believe. Like Ginny, I love you Harry James Potter, and you Ginevra Molly Weasley."

Kingsley then performed the ceremony and turned the trio to the crown, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to present to you, MR. and Mrs. and Mrs. Harry Potter. You may kiss the brides Harry."

Harry took on that responsibility with relish.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The reception was a grand affair, with people dancing to the music of the Weird Sisters, accompanied by Queen for a few songs. But Harry wanted Brian and Roger with the Guests, as they were considered guests.

Harry could see Tim and Tuney out on the floor for most of the evening, as well as Lily and James, Sirius and Amelia, Draco and Susan, Dudley, and Lisa, Ron and Padma and Neville and Hannah.

The evening was a long affair, and finally, Harry and his wives decided to call it an evening.

They were scheduled to leave the following afternoon for their honeymoon, and wanted to spend as much time together as possible.

They went to the hotel where Harry had had reserved the honeymoon suite for the evening, and they received curious glances when they arrived, from the other guests. They were so tuned to them selves, they never noticed. When they arrived to there room, He carried first Hermione across the thresh hold, the returned and did the same for Ginny. They sat down on the couch for a drink and to relax after the whirlwind day they had.

Harry then stood up, and reached out both hands to his wives. They each took a hand, and went into their bedroom. Harry kissed them both, as he pulled them into a hug. He reached behind them, and drew their zippers down their backs of their dresses. The ladies then dropped their gowns of their shoulders, and pushed them off their hips and to the floor. Then they returned the favor, and divested Harry of his clothes.

Harry stepped back to view the visions before him. He had tears in his eyes, for the feelings he had for these beautiful women. He drew them to the bed, continuing his inspection, as he peeled off different items of their clothing.

They then enjoyed each other for the next four hours, until they fell asleep.

The three had never experienced such a wonderful day, and looked forward to the rest of their days together.


	9. Chapter 9

Alliance of the Light Keeperoliver Chapter 9

Ginny was dreaming about her first night with Harry and Hermione, about how perfect it was. Their shared love, was never in question, but what they shared was even better than she had hoped. Harry's attention to both her and Hermione was sublime. He had brought her and Hermione to the pinnacle of happiness numerous times during their love making. Initially it hurt, but Harry was patient and gentle, and it soon became pleasurable. She knew from her talks with her classmates from school, who were more experienced than her, she would enjoy it, but this surpassed her wildest expectations, as it was pure bliss. She could not put into words how awesome the evening foray into womanhood had been.

Hermione was also dreaming about the events of the evening, and how spectacular Harry was in this shared marriage. She did not know how well the evening would play out, but, was more than satisfied by the outcome. She had been looking forward to the love making, and was expecting some pain and discomfort, but, was surprised at the gentleness of Harry and his ability to maintain his stamina for four hours. Both her and Ginny had multiple orgasms, and more than satisfied by the end of their session. It was really the perfect end to the best day of her life, and all because of Harry. And to be able to do it without any intimacy between her and Ginny was, to say the least, a major accomplishment on Harry's part. With out going into detail, Harry was able to keep both women intimately active. Neither her nor Ginny had been ignored at all during the evening.

Harry was exhausted, but pleased with himself and his two goddesses. If this is what he could look forward to each time they decided to engage in intimacy, he would be the happiest man in the world. Both Hermione and Ginny were the most exciting, intimate, loving, caring and sharing women he could have chosen to share his life with. And to believe they had actually both decided to spend the rest of their lives with him was truly a blessing. No one person deserved the amount of happiness that was shared last night, between the three of them. And to top it all off, the girls were never left out of the joy of the love making. Harry made sure that each of them shared his attention, and were never ignored.

Harry woke up, still tired, but it was a wonderful tired feeling, like how a person feels after a strong exercise workout. His wives seemed to feel his waking, and both turned to him to share a good morning kiss with him. "Good morning my beautiful wives, and how do you both feel this morning?"

Ginny laid her head against his chest and purred, "At peace with the world, my love. And ready to start my day, with the two most wonderful people in the world."

Hermione agreed with her sister saying, "That was the most exquisite evening I have ever spent, in my entire life. I could spend the rest of my life, being as happy as I felt last evening. But now, I am so hungry, I could eat a Hippogriff. Well at least some French Toast, Bacon and a cuppa."

Her companions, both heartily agreed, and all sore to get dressed for the day.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lily was preparing to present Hagrid to the Wizengamut, and introduce him as the next Minister of Magic. It was the scheduled regular weekly meeting, so the members were unaware of Hagrid's lineage. They had seen him around the Ministry quite a bit lately, but could not guess the meaning.

Lily and Hagrid entered the meeting chamber, and proceeded to her chair that faced all the members. She rapped her gavel to gain their attention. As they quieted down, she began her presentation, "Fellow members of the Wizengamut, I am here to introduce you to an individual most of you know as Hagrid, Keeper of keys and Care of magical creatures Professor at Hogwarts. But you must now know him as Rubeus Hagrid, decendant of Arthur Pendragon, and rightful King of the British Isles. He denounces this title, but, because of his lineage, is the rightful heir and therefore, must be considered for the post of Minister of Magic." This brought up quite a noise from the assembled members, most of them in agreement with the statement, but still quite a few questioning this consideration. How were they to know for sure of this relationship between Hagrid and the Pendragon bloodline. It has been broken for a thousand years.

"Where is the proof of this proclamation. We can not just give this position to a person, just on your say so. We all know Hagrid, and how he gets along with everybody, but the Pendragon bloodline has disappeared for these many hundreds of years. If he can be verified of his claim, then we will concede to the request you have presented to us." proclaimed Algenon Turnbow, senior member of the Wizengamut.

"What would it take to make you believe this to be true?" Lily stated.

"That is for you to present." Added Turnbow.

Lily turned to Hagrid, "Rubeus, would you please display the item given to you by Myrrdyn Emryc, these past few months past, please?"

"Certainly Minister Potter." and with that, Hagrid pulled out the Sword Excalibur to display to the Wizengamut.

There were many questioning looks from the members. What has a sword have to do with the proof they were asking for.

Hagrid brought it around for the members to see, and they then knew the reason for the presentation. When Hagrid brought it to Algenon, he laid it in his hands for his examination. The senior members eyes widened in shock. "Is this truly Excalibur, legendary sword of King Arthur Pendragon?"

"Aye, that it be, Mr. Turnbow, and if you desire more proof, I can present that also."

"If you don't mind Hagrid, I would like to know what else you have to make right your claim?"

"Certainly Mr. Turnbow. Archimedes, would you join us please?"

There was a flash, and the phoenix joined the meeting, perched on Hagrid's shoulder. He sang a phoenix song, that cleared the doubt remaining in the minds of the gathered members. Hagrid had successfully proven his claim of his blood line to Arthur Pendragon.

Algenon dropped to one knee, bowed his head and presented the sword back to Rubeus Hagrid, soon to be new Minister of Magic. At this point, all members of the assembly had dropped down to their knee, to pay hommage to the heir of King Arthur.

"Please rise from you knees, as I do not come here to be your king. I come to bring harmony to the combined efforts of the Alliance of the Light, the Muggle world, and the Magical world. I have visited with her majesty the Queen, the British Prime Minister, and many foreign leaders, all of which are in agreement as to the validity of my claim. It is now time for the Magical world to accept it as well."

The vote was unanimous, and Hagrid would be made Minister of Magic in three days. It would be the first time in history, that Her Majesty, the Queen Mother would be present for the signing in of a new Minister. It would be an Historic event.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Draco and Susan were in a little bistro, enjoying a cup of tea, when he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small black case. He put the case down on the table in front of Susan. She looked at it with a tear in her eye, and then back up to Draco. "Open it Susan, please?" he pleaded.

As Susan opened, Draco got down on his knee, "Susan, I was blind to your beauty, kindness and loyalty, while going through school. It took a wizard much greater than I to make me realize that I was missing so much, because of my bigotry and pureblood obsession. These last two years with you have been the best years of my life, and I would hope that you would continue on our relationship, as my wife. Susan Amelia Bones, would you consent to be my wife, and marry me?"

Susan wiped tears from her eyes, as she bent down to whisper in Draco's ear, "Yes my dearest Draco, I would be honored to be your wife." and with that she kissed him softly on the lips.

Draco stood up, drawing Susan with him, and pulled her into a hug and kissed her with more passion htan she expected. A round of applause was heard from the other patrons and the staff of the Bistro, to which Draco pulled away from the kiss, and bowed to all in witness of his proposal.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Dudley was with Lisa in a restaurant two miles from where Draco had just proposed to Susan. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box, got down on his knee, "Lisa, we come from different worlds, but never have I felt like nothing is more natural then for you and I to be together for ever. In light of this, would you marry me and be my companion for life.?"

"Oh, Dudley, yes, a thousand times yes, I will marry you. We are not from different worlds, we are in the same reality, that soon will be shared by us both. It was Harry that brought us together, even without him knowing it. I owe everything to Harry, but my love, and that is only for you my sweet."

This restaurant was more crowded than the Bistro Draco and Susan were in, and the Applause was many times greater, but was lost on the two lovers, that were lost in a kiss that lasted longer than the applause.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ron and Padma floo'ed to the Burrow for lunch. They were met by the four new members of the Weasley family. They received hugs from all of them, when Naomi gasped at Ron.

"Oh my God, have you asked her yet?" she asked Ron.

Ron about fainted when he heard this. "What are you talking about Naomi, have I asked who, what yet?"

"Come on Ron, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Have you asked her yet?"

"I don't know how you know, and I will ask later about it, but no, I have not, and I would appreciate it if you would drop it for now, as I would like to be the one, if you don't mind?" answered Ron.

"Not a problem, but you better ask quick, before I blurt it out."

"Take it easy, I want to do this right, and I want mom and dad to witness it if you don't mind, Li'l sis."

They all walked into the kitchen, Padma looking at Ron and Naomi questioningly.

"Ronald, Padma, what a pleasant surprise, won't you come in and have a spot tea with us?"

"Thanks mom, but can you and dad sit down for a minute, I have something I would like to say first."

Molly joined Arthur at the table, awaiting Ron to make his statement.

Ron reached into his pocket, and pulled out a little black box. He got down on his knee in front of Padma. Padma had a huge smile on her face. she could not believe one of the Trio was about to make his confession to her in front of his parents Yes Padma had been a fan girl, but not just to Harry Potter, but to the whole golden trio. When they had formed the D.A., she was one of the first to be admitted, along with her sister. The heroic stories of the Golden Trio had often brought hopes to her and her sister, that they would be able to join in on their adventures. They wished they would have been able to join in on the battle of the Ministry. But what was about to happen, was beyond her comprehension.

"Padma, in our fourth year, Harry and I made the biggest blunders of our lives. We insulted you and your sister, when we asked you out for the Yule ball. Harry has since apologised to both of you, but I was to stubborn to admit I made a mistake. I know now that what we did to you, was terrible. What I am about to ask you, is not forgiveness. What I ask now, is for commitment. A life long commitment. Padma would you do me the honor of marrying me, and becoming my wife."

"Yes, Ronald, I would like very much to become your wife." and they kissed, much to the delight of all in view of their embrace."

"About bleedin time brother, I was beginning to wonder if you were going to chicken out."

Ron broke of his kiss with Padma, and looked over to Naomi. "Alright Lil sis, How did you know I was going to ask?"

"It's hard to explain, really. I have this dream, but it wasn't a dream, of you, Draco and Dudley all asking the same thing on the same day. It is kind of strange, but I just could not get the image out of my head."

"Well for your information, Draco, Dudley and I all agreed about a week ago, to ask our girlfriends to marry us, the day after Harry got married. No one else knew about it, so how did you find out?"

"I told you, I didn't just find out, I had this vision that you all were going to ask the same question, on the same day. I didn't realize what the question was, till I saw you and Padma walk in the room, through the floo. That's the truth Ron, honestly."

Padma had a sudden thought, "Naomi, have you had these visions before?"

"Ya Padma, and they usually come true. I have about forty or fifty such visions, and all but four came true."

"Can I ask what the Four were that didn't come true?"

"Well, let's see. First was the one about a giant snake that was attacking kids. It was killed by a young boy, but the boy was bitten by the snake. The next, was an escaped criminal went after someone for revenge, but his victim, escaped. The third one was, two boys were being chased by these ghosts, and were caught inside a storm shelter, and almost killed. and finally, this little creature turned into a handsome prince, and became the king of a nation. I know weird, but I swear, all of the other things I saw, came true, or almost exactly the way I saw it. This doesn't make a freak does it?"

Padma looked at Molly, and they both knew what this meant. Molly looked back over to Naomi,  
Naomi, sweetheart, I am going to tell you something, and I want you to know, that it does not make you weird, or a freak, but something very, very special. Have you ever seen these places, where the person offers to tell your future. They are usually dressed as what they call gypsies, or nomads. these people or fakes, or charlatans. The predictions they make are vague, and are usually only made after asking many questions to the person wanting to know their future. They are professional con artists that use the information they have received by the questions they asked. what you do, is what we in the wizarding world call a seer. A person who is able to see the future through a special power. what you think is a dream, is actually seeing what is to come. Those four you thought to be wrong were actually true. Harry was a part of all four of these visions. Harry slayed a Huge snake called a Basilisk, saving my Ginny's life, and in the process, wasn't bitten, but when he killed the Basilisk, punctured his arm with one of the fangs, and nearly died. The second vision was of Sirius Black, Harry's godfather who escaped from Azkaban Prison,and caught the betrayer of Harry's mom and dad, but he later escaped. The third, was Harry and Dudley, his cousin, being attacked by Dementors, a ghost like creature, that sucks the good out anyone they come in contact with, They were able to escape, thanks to Harry. And the last one was Harry's friend Dobby. He use to be a house elf, until Harry made him his blood brother, which changed Dobby the house elf to Dobby the woodland Elf, and then to King Eldonrod, King of the Elf Nation. And for you to have forty or fifty visions that came true, makes you the strongest seer in recent history. Recent being in the last five hundred years."

Padma, added. "It is true, Naomi. Our Divination Professor was a seer, but she only had two visions that came true, and they were as prophecies. She was more known as a prophet, rather than a seer. If you don't mind, I would like to contact, Professor McGonagall, who is the headmistress of Hogwarts, and tell her of this."

Naomi, who had remained silent through all of this, nodded her head in acceptance.

A few minutes later, Minerva came through the floo of the Burrow. She was greeted by Molly.

"Minerva, welcome, won't you please come in and sit down, Would you like a cup of tea"

"Hello Molly, Miss Patil, Mr Weasley, Ronald and who are these lovely young people? And yes please Molly, a cup of tea would be lovely."

Ron introduced the Professor to his new siblings, Professor McGonagall, I would like you to meet, Kevin, Warren, Naomi, and Leo. They are my brothers and sister. Mom and Dad adopted them, just recently."

"It is very nice to meet you children. You are very lucky, as you could not find a kinder family to be accepted by. And to adopt all four of you, is special. I hope you are finding family life to be enjoyable. Thank you Molly." she said as Molly placed a cup of tea in front of her.

Minerva had been filled in to Padma and Molly's findings, and to say that she was intrigued was putting it mildly. To find a seer with no less than forty true visions, was unheard of in this day and wanted to test all of the children, so she pulled her wand, and handed it to Kevin, as he was the oldest. Kevin took the wand, and was then asked to wave, and nothing happened. She then passed to Warren, with the same results. Then to Leo, and again no results. She then passed it to Naomi, and as soon as Naomi held it, it started to glow, and blue red green and yellow sparks flew out the end of the wand. Minerva knew that the more colors that showed, the stronger the witch or wizard. Harry himself showed five different colors, and she herself only showed three. Naomi, was a quite powerful witch. And as she was only eleven, she would be starting Hogwarts in the next school year. As for her seer powers, she was afraid to present her to Sybil, so she would talk to Firenze.

Minerva had to get back, but congratulated Ron and Padma on their engagement, before she left.

Another Weasley was about to enter Hogwarts, after it had thought it was going to get a break. What else is in store for everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

Alliance of the Light Keeperoliver Chapter 10

A/N: There are two time skips in this chapter. One is to Naomi's second year where Harry, Ginny, and Hermione are expecting their first children. The second will be to Naomi's graduation. The reason for this is due to my being not able to come up any more ideas for this story. It has been a wonderful journey, but you can only bring so much happiness into Harry's life. It is getting time to move on to other challenges. I want to thank all of my loyal fans for the support they have shown for my writing, and hope you continue to read any stories I can come up with. This will not be the final chapter, but we are getting close. Thank you all for putting up with my rantings.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Harry and Hermione sat with the rest of their family in the waiting room at St. Mungo's. It was SRO, in this little room, and even this was becoming scarce. There had to be shifts for people to go to the cafeteria in order for the large group to fir. Ginny had been in labor for six hours, and Harry and Molly were taking turns to comfort her during the delivery.

Molly rushed in and took Harry's hands, "Harry, I think it's time, and you and Hermione should be in there with her. Go, and keep us posted as to what's going on. It shouldn't be too long now."

Harry and Hermione went in to the delivery room, to see Ginny gritting her teeth, and pushing with all her might, "Potter, if you ever do this to me again, I will shove a watermelon up your arse, and force you to deliver it. I am never going to let you touch me again. Do You Hear Me Potter, Never Again. Now get over here and hold my hand. And Hermione, if you don't mind, would you hold my other hand. I will do the same for you, when it is your turn. Ughhh, Shite that hurts. Harry please make it stop. I promise I won't kill you, if you take the pain awayyyyyyy!"

"Ginny, breathe. In deeply, out slowly. In deeply, out slowly."

"I know how to breathe, dammit. I just want this pain to go away. What's taking this child so long?

Ahhhhhh. Please leave me so that I can get on with dying. This is worse that a Crutiatus curse. Hermione, I don't feel sorry for you. This is what you can look forward to in 2-3 weeks. Why did I have to go first?"

The Healer was at the feet of Ginny, urging her on, "Push Ginny, Push. The head is is showing now, we are almost there. You are doing fine Ginny. Only a few more Pushes, and it will be over for this one."

"You mean I have to go through this again? So soon. Fuuuuuu. Harry James Potter, you die when I am done here. Mark my worrrrrrrrrrrrrdddddd. Ohhhhh please leave me now."

"Come on Ginny, one more push, and it will be over for this one. One more..............Ginny, would you like to see your daughter." The medwitch asked her. "She is beautiful Ginny, Red hair and Green eyes." She said this as she was cleaning her off, and wrapping her in a blanket. She showed her daughter to Ginny. Ginny wanted to hold her, but the medwitch told her no, as she was getting ready to deliver the twin.

No sooner had the medwitch said this, when Ginny's contractions started again. This one went quite a bit faster, and soon, her second daughter was was being cleaned and wrapped for the three to hold and admire. They were sitting there when Lily and Molly entered the room to get their first look at their granddaughters. Lily asked, "Have you decided what to name them yet, Ginny?"

Ginny looked at Harry and Hermione and said, "Yes, we have. May I present to you, Lily Elizabeth and Molly LeAnn Potter."

Both Lily and Molly were crying for the honor that was bestowed upon them. Molly asked, "Would it be possible for us to take them into the waiting room, to allow the family to see them."

The med witch agreed but for only 10 minutes, as she still had to weigh, measure and feed them.

While they were gone, Harry filled out the information that he had available on the birth certificate. the medwitch would fill out the rest when she got the measurements and weights of the twins.

In all the excitement, Hermione noticed she had an accident. "Oh, dear, Ginny, I hate to steal your thunder, but I believe, because of all the excitement, our other bundle of joy has decided to join in on the fun. Owwwww. And he wants out now."

Hermione was put on a bed that was rolled into the room by an intern, and they started to prep her. She was no sooner ready, when she was pushing, This baby wanted out quickly.

Ginny watched as Hermione was put through the same torture that she went through, but not nearly as long, and not nearly as painful. Soon, the third newest member of the Potter was brought into the world. Hermione, Harry and Ginny had decided on James Richard Potter as his name. The three parents were all taking in the antics of the proud grandparents, as they cuddled, and coooed, and made funny faces at their new grandchildren. Then Ginny decided she had had enough, and fell dead away asleep. Hermione saw this, and thought it was a good idea, and did the same. Harry kissed them both, and joined both sets of grandparents for the full showing of the newest family members.

Lily, holding Baby Lily, Molly, holding baby Molly and Jean holding baby James, paraded through the waiting room, showing of their newest pride and joys. Molly stopped at Naomi, and asked her if she would like to hold her little cousin. Naomi had a tear in her eye. She had always wanted a little sister, but it seems this is as close as she will get. She didn't care though, as she never thought she would ever have a family. Now she not only has a family, but it was the best family she could ever hope for.

These last two years have been filled with love, tenderness, joy, and true caring, by a family has no end to the amount of love they share with each other. The day that Kevin, Warren, Leo and her met Harry Potter, was the greatest day of all their lives. Although the boys go to a regular school, they are in constant contact with each other through owls. Hogwarts was amazing, and the Professors were outstanding, especially three, Professors Flitwick, Firenze, and Snape (Narcissa). Naomi wished that she could share this experience with her brothers, but knew this could never be. She didn't know why she was a witch and a seer, but she knew that she would be the best that she could be for her mom and dad. She also wanted to excel for Hermione. Hermione had helped her when she first started, and Naomi was amazed at what she showed her.

Naomi had also met a boy at school who she liked a lot. His name was Luiz Alonso, from Brazil, but was born in Spain. He had always wanted to go to Hogwarts, because that is where the Golden trio had gone to school. He had read stories of their exploits, and his favorite one was a novel called (A Journey Most Bizarre by Hermione Granger), and written by one of the Trio.

Naomi had promised Luiz that she would introduce him to the three people in the book, and a few others. The planned meeting would be at Christmas, of her third year, She was looking forward to meeting of her family with Luiz.

She now looked at the newest member of her family, and smiled at Molly, and tickled her chin, causing the baby to smile up at her. She then exchanged the babies with Lily, and was once again in love with the bundle of joy she was holding. Baby Lily looked at Naomi, with her big green eyes, and blew bubbles out of her mouth, causing Naomi to giggle at her, which caused Baby Lily to smile.

December 20, 2002:

Naomi and Luiz had arrived at King's Cross Station, and got off the train, expecting Molly and Arthur to meet them. What she was greeted with was, Molly, Arthur, Lily, James, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Padma, and all their children, including Kevin, Warren, and Leo. Luiz was beyond excited at meeting this great family. He shook hands with all the men, and was hugged by all the women. When he was hugged by Hermione, he almost passed out. This was after all, his favorite author.

Hermione had not only written (A Journey Most Bizarre), but also, (Voldemort, A Riddle), and (Before The Journey, the Life of Harry Potter). She was working on a new novel called, (Music to My Ears), about their meeting all of the musicians during their final year at Hogwarts, and the time following graduation. Hermione had become one of the top selling authors in the world.

The large group was moving to the exit of the station, which was slow, due to all the Greetings they got from the other parents and students. Luiz was stunned by the admiration of the other parents and students shown towards this large family. Luiz wa in for the shock of his life, when he finds the full extent of this most loved family.

On Christmas eve, the whole family got together in Potter Manor, and had a celebration and exchanged gifts with evry one, including Luiz. In the past five days, Luiz felt as if he had become a part of this great family. Besides Naomi, he had become really close to Hermione. It was as if he could talk to her about anything, and she would know just about everything about the subject.

The rest of the Christmas was spent telling of the stories that each one had of their school years. It had been a wonderful Holiday, and Luiz had become a friend of all the Potter, Weasley, Granger family. He would be spending more time with them over the coming years.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

June 28, 2007:

Naomi could not believe that her Hogwarts days were coming to an end. It seemed that she had just started, and now she was ready to graduate. She was one of the most honored students to ever graduate Hogwarts. Even more than Hermione Granger, and Lily Evans. In seven years, in all of her tests, she had not got one question wrong. She was this years Commencement Speaker, and she had companies lining up with job offers, as soon as she walked out the doors of Hogwarts. The Ministry had offered her a job as the Head of the Muggle Liason Dept. Previously held by her father, who had decided to retire. No Naomi, was not lacking for opportunities. But she wanted to take some time off, after school and take a trip to Brazil, with Luiz, to visit his family. Her and Luiz had become a couple, and were becoming quite serious.

It seemed that half of the people in attendance for this graduation, were here for Naomi. Special seating was set aside for the Weasley's, Potter's and Granger's. The Secial guests to the graduation would include the Minister of Magic, Rubeus Hagrid, Under Secretary, Remus Lupin and the five Dept. Heads. This was a moment in history, as no student had ever passed with a perfect score in all their tests. Hermione and lily were especially proud of the accomplishments of one, Naomi Weasley, the recipient of this honor.

The Commencement began with Professor McGonagall addressing the assembled people.

"It is my honor to present the Graduating Class of 2007 to all of you gathered here for this occasion. I am especially honored to that for the first time in Hogwarts History, a student has graduated with a perfect score. A small history of this student seems to be in order. Prior to attending Hogwarts, this student was not even aware of her magical background. She was orphaned at birth, and spent her first six years being shuffled around different foster homes. Her and her brothers finally took it upon themselves to leave this lifestyle, and become a family on their own. This young girl, who was born in France, and came to England, with her Aunt, was left to the mercy of the court, when her Aunt died shortly after arriving, At the age of eleven, she met a very special person, who turned her and her brothers lives around. I will leave her history for her to tell you, as I believe it will be a part of her Speech. I now present to you, our Commencement Speaker, Miss Naomi Weasley." A huge round of applause was heard through out the hall, none louder than the Weasley section.

"Honored guests, Professors, Family, friends and fellow students. Today, we are preparing ourselves to go into the world and try to make our mark, in what ever endeavor we chose to embark on. We have been trained by the best Instructors there could possibly be, and we have not only learned the courses taught us, but also, how to live our lives as contributors to the well being of the masses. It is my fondest hope that we will leave our mark in in this world, by being the best at what we do. As Professor McGonagall stated, I was unaware of my magic before coming to Hogwarts, and only became aware of it by someone questioning my abilities."

"Please excuse me while I backtrack a little. I am probably the most fortunate person in this class, as I became a member of the greatest family ever assembled. The Weasleys, Potters and Grangers. I approached Harry Potter one afternoon, to talk to the person who had done so much for the less fortunate families. I was the one to show him that there were more than families that needed help, as there were children without families that needed help even more. The foster care system, at that time was, to put it bluntly, a mess. Orphanages were in dire need of assistance, and Foster Parents were taking in orphans just for the extra money they would receive, and not provide the proper guidance for their wards. Through the combined efforts of the Phoenix Corporation, and Gringotts, This quickly changed. You are probably asking why I bring this up, and in truth, I do it to pay recognition to three of the finest people I know. Harry Potter, Ginevra Potter and Hermione Potter. I doubt if there is anyone here that does not recognize their names."

"The reason for this train of thought, is that one kind act, can change the course of history. If more people would consider this, then there would not be the need for such things as crisis management, or riot control, or police actions. As we leave here today, to begin the rest of lives as citizens of the Commonwealth, let us leave with this in mind. One kind act. That is all it takes from each of us. You will never know to what it may lead. Thank you all for coming here today to be a part of this fine group of students, now citizens." And Naomi let the podium, to the loudest round of applause you could imagine.

They were then given their diplomas by Minister Hagrid, and Under Secretary Lupin. After this, they are assembled for the last meal as students, in the Great Hall, along with their families. Unfortunately for Naomi, her family was too large, so they were forced to eat outside. Right, they had a marvelous time, as the weather was perfect, and the company was brilliant. They were even join by the Minister, Remus and Professor McGonagall.

There was a final Quidditch held, in which the parents verses the students. Unfortunately for the students, they were playing the best players the school had ever had. Harry, Ginny and Ron were as good as they were in school. It was a rout, as Harry and Ginny put on a display that awed the students. They used moves, that most people would not even attempt. For the most part, the students stopped playing just to watch the Husband and Wife team, as they performed a sort of dance, as they were in their element. Harry at one point leaped off of his broom onto Ginny's broom, kissed her, and then jumped back on his Firebolt, as if it were an everyday occurance. It got so out of hand, that they were no longer keeping score, and just flying around as if it were a scrimage game. Harry swooped down into the stands and pulled Hermione onto his broom and went flying around the stadium with her and Ginny, and did another show for the crowd, much to the consternation of Hermione. She still did not like flying. She did enjoy the closeness of Harry though, and playfully stuck her tongue at Ginny, causing her to laugh. After seven years, they still acted like kids, but loved each other with all their heart.

Soon they all called it quits, and all landed in formation, to the cheering of the crowd. It was not that the game wasn't fun, but the highlight was definitely Harry and Ginny's performance.

This called an end to a beautiful day, and the everyone went to their respective homes or dorms. The students had one more evening to say goodbye to each other, before they departed for their futures.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A/N: I know I said I wouldn't do this too often, but I just want to say, that although this was weak, I had to start bringing an end to this story. I will decide Friday, what the Time jump will be, but there will be one. Please don't hate me for the way I am ending this, but I can not find any other way, without dragging it on, and possibly getting silly with some of my ideas. As Always, The Keeper.


	11. Chapter 11

Alliance of the Light Keeperoliver Chapter 11

A/N: Please don't flame or hate me, but this is going to be my attempt to end this tale of Harry Potter's Saved series. It started out with a dream I had, and it is ending with a tear in my eye. I have enjoyed bringing this tale to you all, and it saddens me to have to put my baby to rest, but I am running out of ideas and plot line. I have no idea how this is going to go, as I have not yet written it. So if it seems choppy, and not well said, blame it on the tears. I appreciate all who have followed Harry, Ginny, and Hermione through this magical trip. I have brought you, Life, death, friendship, love, laughter, tears and above all, hope.

And with this, I bring you, (I hope), the final chapter of Alliance of the Light.

/

Eleven people sat around a fireplace, enjoying each others company. A lot of grey hair, a few wrinkles, and a million memories. Harry Potter, Hermione Potter, Ginny Potter, Dobby Potter, Luna Potter, nee Lovegood. James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Amelia Black, nee Bones, Remus Lupin, Nymphdora Lupin were reminising about the chain of events that brought about them all being here together.

Dobby, still looking like a 25 year old, was telling the tale of Harry during his second year at Hogwarts. Although every one knew the story, having heard it a thousand times, laughed as he tried to explain his house-elf logic. 56 years, and it seemed like it had just happened recently, to the wedded trio. Ginny still shuttered when it was brought up, but it was soon remedied by the loving hugs received by her husband and sister.

Next it was Remus' turn to relate his part of the story, beginning with the trip on the train. His first class, and Neville's thought of Severus in his grandmother's clothes and hat. Harry learning the Patronus charm and his eventual Patronus form. Hermione and Harry's saving of Sirius of the Dementor's kiss, on the back of the, also recently saved, Buckbeak. Buckbeak was released by Hagrid, soon after Sirius' demise at the Ministry of Magic battle. He did return during the Battle of Hogwarts, but returned to the wild right after, but was frequently seen at Hogwarts, to be used by Hagrid for his Lessons in the Care and handling of Magical Creatures class.

Hermione was next up, as she told of Harry's unwilling entry into the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Of his first event with the Hungarian Horntail Dragon, and how he summoned the Firebolt to his self, in order to defeat the Dragon, and claim his prize. She also told them of how she knew at that time of her true feelings about Harry. She told of how her hopes were crushed when Harry was afraid to ask her to the Yule Ball, because he knew of Ron's feeling for her. She only went to the Ball with Viktor, because she was afraid no one else would ask her. She went on to how, with the help of Gillyweed, Harry was able to get through the second task, and was able to save both Ron, and Gabriel Delacour. The third task was the hardest for her to go through, as it brought back the memory of Cedric. She still had feelings for him, though now it was more as a close friend than a person she had loved for a brief span of time.

Luna asked if she could present her thoughts of Harry's fifth year, and the married trio agreed. First she started out by acknowledging the fact that, up until then, she had no real friends. That is until the beginning of the fifth year, Harry had approached the Ravenclaw students to stop the tormenting of the young fourth year, and hiding her clothing and equipment, or he would make them pay. Then when Hermione and Harry started up the D.A., she was ready to jump on the Harry potter band wagon. She didn't realize that by doing this, she would find out that she was far stronger than she thought she was. Harry had shown her that she had more than one friend, and her fellow student began to look at her in a different light. It was because of the D.A., that she first met Dobby, and though it was brief, she felt something in the little house-elf, that she couldn't quite place. She would later find out it was a bond, being set in place, that would revive a dynasty.

She then went on to tell of the Battle in the Ministry, and the start of Ron's problem. When he was attacked by the brains in the tank, he had major doubts about himself implanted in his memories by the attack. He carried these with him, for a few years, and no one ever knew about them, until it was too late for him and Hermione. Hermione was tearing up at this, as she knew that Ron still loved her, but it was a love that was, or could not be, returned.

Luna then ended it with Sirius going through the Vail, as she did not witness the battle between Harry/Dumbledore and Voldemort.

Harry did his sixth year, and his concern for what Draco was attempting to do. He knew he was up to something, but he could not get any one to believe him, not even Hermione. Hermione balked at this, saying that she believed him, it was just that without any proof, he could not go around an accuse him of anything. Harry agreed now, but it was different back then. He also talked of the monster that was growing in his chest, when ever he saw Ginny and Dean together, and especially when they were snogging. Ginny huffed at this, saying they were not snogging, just kissing, and if he had a problem with it he should have said something, rather than let her prat of a brother handle it. Harry snickered at this, and continued on with his story. He told of the Potions book he got from Professor Slughorn. The parties, with the Slytherin Head of House. The duel with Draco in the Loo. His detention. His first kiss with Ginny, and their dating for the rest of the term. His meetings with the Headmaster, and their trip to the cave. Their return trip, Madam Rosemerta's Imperious, and the battle on the Astronomy Tower. His breaking up with Ginny, to which she cried at the memory, at Dumbledore's funeral.

Two different stories needed to be told for the seventh year. One by Ginny, and one by Dobby, Harry, and Hermione.

Ginny started with the horrible treatment of all students that were either muggle born, half-bloods or traitors. She told of the Carrows and their tortures, how her and Neville did their best to protect Harry, by pretending to be boyfriend/girlfriend. Of how Malfoy had helped her after a particularly bad torture session, after she had stolen what she thought was the Sword of Gryffindor. About not returning after the Christmas Holidays, and her returning with her brothers when Neville called them in for the final battle. Her tale was gruesome, and not told without tears by most in the room.

The next part was told in shift, first by Harry, with the attempt to get him safely out of the Dursleys house on his seventeenth birthday, and the catastrophic events that took place during it. He then moved on to his arrival at the Burrow, His Birthday kiss from Ginny, to which she smiled. The wedding, and the escape after Kingsley's Patronus warned them of the Ministry falling and of Scrimgeour's death. He was another who wished to stay behind when Harry used the Resurrection stone, for what ever reason. How he Ron and Hermione had fled into the waiting trap of the death eaters at the small diner. Their stay at 12 Grimmauld Place, and their conversation with Kreacher. Harry and Remus' arguement about him going with them.. Every one agreed with Harry, and Tonks stuck her tongue out at Remus and said Told Ya. Yes, he would hear about it again, and again, and again.

Hermione took over from there, as she was the one who put it together. The trip to the Ministry, the Polyjuice potion, and the saving of the muggle born, from Umbridge, and the recovery of the Slytherin Necklace. Then their escape from the Ministry. Ron's departure, which always riled Ginny. She knew he wasn't himself, but no one abandons their friends. Then Hermione went on about Godric's Hollow and on to the incident with Harry finding the true sword, and being saved by the returning Ron. And then about being captured and Hermione being tortured and Dobby's sacrifice.

Dobby took over from there. He decided to give a little history lesson with his part.

"Before I start with my part of the tale, I would like to tell you about the incident in second year first. When I heard the plans by Lucius, I knew that I had to warn Harry about what was going to be a bad second year. I knew that Harry was destined to be savior of the elven nation, and the reassembly of the Alliance of the light, but I could not tell him this, because it had to be of his own choosing. I did not know I was to be the one to be the chosen elf, but that is beside the point. Harry had to live to fulfill this destiny."

Harry looked at Dobby, because this was the first time he had heard this. "You knew back then, that I was to be the Herald? The one to be starting to lay the cornerstones for the Calling? And this is the first time you mentioned it? Fifty years later? Some brother you are. You could have said something to me."

"Better late than never. Any ways, as I was saying, I had to make sure that Harry lived . That was another reason for me taking that knife thrown by Bellatrix. I hated not telling Harry that I would survive the stabbing, but I knew he had to continue on with his quest. When Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived at Gringotts, I was taken to another room, to be unable to help them. I panicked when I heard that Harry was to be executed. The guards keeping me captive had their hands full, but with the restrictions that were put up, I was unable to perform magic, and unable to help. I cried. Not because We had lost the Herald, but because I lost a friend. Do you know what it means for a house-elf to considered a friend to a wizard. It is the greatest honor a house-elf can have bestowed upon him. When they came in to bring me to Harry, I thought it was to bury him."

Dobby stopped for a minute to catch his breath, and a kiss from his beloved. "When I entered the room, and saw Harry and Hermione standing there, I was so filled with emotions, I almost passed out. And when he made me his blood brother, I knew what was going to happen. Never before had a wizard shared blood with a house-elf. From there on, it was like a snow ball rolling down a hill, becoming bigger and bigger, as it went along. The Horcruxes, the Resurrection Stone, the Battle. Harry's death and returning. The use of the Resurrection Stone to bring you all back, Moony's fight and his breaking the curse on his own, and on down the line. I don't think you could write a book about everything that has happened because of Harry and his capacity for love. I mean who would believe that because by someone betraying you, it sets in motion the the biggest events that have ever taken place in both the muggle and wizarding worlds, bringing them both together."

Sirius laughed and said, "I believe it would be found in the fantasy section in a bookstore or library. If I hadn't lived it, I would never have believed it."

The discussions then centered around the families that have formed.

James and Lily had the twins Zach and Ashley, who are both married have have children of their own. Zach married a Healer from St. Mungo's who he met while visiting a friend and his wife, while she was delivering a baby. They had two children named Eugene Remus Potter, and Lillian Amanda Potter. They were now both maried, and Lillian had a girl they name Meesha LeAnn Malfoy, as Lillian had married Scopius' son Perseus.

Remus and Tonks had Teddy and a daughter they named Lindsey Michelle Lupin. They are both married. Teddy with Victoria, have one child, a boy they named Robert William Lupin. Lindsey married Aaron Longbottom, and had one child, a girl, they name Alicia Renee Longbottom.

Sirius and Amelia, were never able to conceive, but there was never a time that they did not have children around them to love and cuddle.

Dobby and Luna had three children, two girls and one boy, named Emily Devine Potter, Rheall Beautiful Potter and Romeo Adonous Potter. It seemed Dobby was only able to give the middle names of each child, however his son went by his middle name, as it was more manly. They were all single, at the moment but all were in a serious relationship, but probably never destined to marry, because of their long life expectancy.

Timothy and Petunia were married, but had no children. Dudley and Lisa Married and had three sons, named Edward Vernon Evans, Anthony Robert Evans and Tyler Heath Evans. All were married and each had one child, Edward had a girl they named, Regina Tonya Evans, Anthony had a boy they named Mitchell Timothy Evans, and Tyler had a son they named Edward John Evans.

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione had the three children, two daughters and one son, Lily Luna Potter who married Lysander Scamander, and had two girls named Antoinette Janine Scamander, and Gina Elizabeth Scamander. Molly LeAnn Potter married Antoine Beaudreaux and had a son named Louis Gaston Beaudreaux. James Albus Potter married Julia Barton, and had two children, a boy and a girl named Dora Ann Potter and Michael Zane Potter.

Arthur and Molly watched as Kevin, Warren, Naomi, and Leo grew up. Once again they were seeing the large family dwindle down to just the two of them. All four were now married. Kevin, Warren, and Leo had all married muggle women, and each had two children with each having a boy and a girl.

Naomi married Luiz and had two girls. Lucinda Belize Alonzo, and Ginevra Hermione Alonzo.

Ginevra is the oldest and named after her two favorite witches.. Ten years after she left school, at the age of twenty eight years she became the second youngest Minister of Magic, when Hagrid decided after fifteen years, he had enough, of politics. Besides, it was time for some new blood. Since Naomi had been the Deputy Minister for seven of those years, the Wizengamot thought she was best suited for the job. Naomi was the Minister for twenty of the most profitable years the wizarding world had ever known. She financed companies, for no interest, but asked for 15% of the net profit, not to exceed 25000 pounds annually. She had a health care put into effect that covered all children, families, elderly and handicapped. She had put in place laws that protected all life forms, the environment, habitats and historical sites. she was considered one of the greatest Ministers of all time. Even after she retired from the Ministry, she was often called in for certain negotiation purposes due to her Fairness in these situations. She was even called in by the British Prime Minister for this exact same thing.

Yes, there was no doubt about it, the Potter, Weasley and Granger families had accomplished the impossible. They had united the Muggle and Wizarding World into one big happy family. Each accepting the other as equals. The Phoenix Inc. had become the world's largest manufacturer of both Magical and Muggle merchandise in the world. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was the largest chain store joke shop anywhere. Miracles and Magic was the most popular amusement park in the world, especially when it opened a park in Florida.

/

Harry, Ginny and Hermione were lying in bed thinking of the talk they had enjoyed this evening with their family. Life was moving fast for them now, and they didn't know how much longer they were meant for this world, but they knew they would enjoy to the fullest, starting tonight. And boy did they enjoy it. Harry thought to himself, These girls are going to be the death of me, but I can't think of a better way to go.

/

End notes: Well people, that's it, the end of my story. I know it wasn't the best of endings, and I know I didn't cover all the characters. But i tried to cover the Characters that were most talked about in the story, Except for Brian and Roger, but they are writing their own story as a am typing this story. I do hope you enjoyed my swan song for my greatest creation, other than my kids, and my cooking. Oh, and my military career. Now, what else, oh yeah, Luiz, if you ask me about What about Him or Her, I am going to scream at you. You will get a howler from Molly, delivered by Hedwig. BE DE BE DE BE DE, THAT'S ALL FOLKS!


End file.
